Something Wicked
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: Better Summary inside After losing the institute and the Acolyte base the 2 teams find themselves in a ditch forcing one of their teammates to reveal their most sacred secret. Cross over of Xmen and Harry Potter, AU of course. ROMY & others. ON HIATUS
1. Toil and Trouble

**Something Wicked **

**Hey ya'll! I'm back with a new story to tell. This is a cross between a X-men Evolution Universe (with some changes) and an AU Harry Potter Universe (lol where I've cut off Harry Potter's character and resurrected a few dead characters) **

**-ultimate gammy91**

**disclaimer: I don't own X-men or the characters and I don't own any of Harry Potter characters or themes etc. **

**Chapter One – Toil and Trouble **

The fire and smoke had only just started to calm by the time they'd reached the top of the hill. The smoke and fumes from the ruin below intoxicated the small group as they made their way further into the bush land but despite the strong putrid smell that hung in the air there was nothing that could compare to the pain and anguish that they felt about their loss. Their home was gone, their refuge was burned to the ground and there hadn't been anything they could do to stop it.

One of the group, Kitty Pryde, couldn't help but lag behind her fellow team mates as they pressed on to find a safer position. Her once bright and energetic blue eyes were dull with tears as she looked back through the clearing, through the smoke that now hung over head but the fire was miles away.

Kitty bit down on her lower lip as her tears swelled and finally began to run freely over her ash smudged face. Though they had been lucky to survive and escape a firry death, she could not help but feel helpless at this point. She'd done nothing to try and help everyone get out, she'd been too panic stricken and horrified to do anything but let them take care of her instead. Though she knew that none of them would hold it against her, she couldn't help but hold it against herself.

Kitty was broken from her thoughts when she felt the sudden weight of a gloved hand rest on her shoulder making her jump instantly but calm once she turned around and saw the hand's owner.

Rogue gave her friend a sympathetic and yet slightly worried expression but it was indecisive of which one it was for her face and clothes were just as grubby with ash and dirt as her own. Her Gothic make-up seemed to have added to the smudged ash across her face as she tried to keep her two toned hair out of her eyes as the smoky breeze in the air ruffled it lightly.

"I'm- I'm sorry R-Rogue I j-just like, need a- a second…"

Kitty stuttered this through sobs and tears but Rogue knew better than to be harsh or overbearing like their leader Scott Summers would be in this case, she put down the mask of the unfeeling Goth and became the real person she was as she pulled her friend into a careful hug so not to accidentally absorb her and make matters worse with the tearful Kitty's thoughts combined with her own.

Kitty finally broke down the moment the older girl pulled her into the much needed hug, not really noticing the change of mood that Rogue was acting on. She was never one for human contact, not with her powers so dangerous, but in these times of need she could be strong enough to over power that fear of touch.

After a few minutes of tears and hugs Kitty finally pulled herself together, whipped away her traces of tears which only seemed to smudge her ash soiled face as she tried to pull on a bright smile for her friend.

"Like, Thanks Rogue. I- I needed that. Where are, like, the others?"

Rogue gave her friend an encouraging nudge to move her in the direction they had all been heading as she replied.

"They're almost at the top, Storm send meh down t' get ya. Ya okay now?"

Kitty nodded silently and they continued to walk in silence, the smoke coming thinner and less malodorous as they went but the silence came to a stop when Rogue raised a hand in front of Kitty and stopped her in their tracks. Something had made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle and a familiar sort of chill had run down her spine but she couldn't believe what it meant just yet.

"_He couldn't beh here…"_

Kitty's edgy voice brought Rogue out of her small trance of though but she didn't move a muscle or speak a word until Kitty spoke first.

"Rogue? What's-"

"Shh. Somthin' or _someone_ is around here an' it ain't anyone from the X-men. Jus' keep quiet Kit an' follow meh."

With a gulp Kitty nodded in agreement and did as she was told, keeping close, she followed Rogue's lead as they walked carefully off the track and deeper into the unknown parts of the woodland.

After a few short minutes Kitty's anxiety was draining and he boredom was increasing as she grew slack with Rogue's orders and began to lag behind. It was when the boredom was resting on irritation that Kitty finally snapped and said irritably.

"Rogue we've been walking in circles for like, ages! There's nobody here, let's just like go find the others, this is totally pointless!"

Rogue, who had put her attitude of the Goth back in place, merely rolled her eyes at the obviously back-to-normal Kitty and replied just as irritably as she pushed past a bush in a her path.

"Ah know ah saw somethin' around here, jus' pipe it down an' keep followin' mah lead."

"But Rogue-"

But Rogue didn't hear what Kitty was meant to say for a second later she found herself knocked over, her back on the ground and a heavy black form on top of her.

She heard Kitty's scream of fright but she didn't take much notice because she was too focused on the hulking form that had just jumped her and continued to pin her down like a weight on paper. A pair of large gleaming eyes stared back at her from above while its wet dog-nose sniffed her out making her squint slightly as the great black furry head that was just inches away from her face.

"_Rogue!_ Like, get off her you- you big brute! _GET! _Get away-"

Kitty didn't even get the chance to utter another yell or get a reply from Rogue for the next thing the two girls and the bear-like dog knew there was a great blast of crimson light and a discharge of flames that encircled them. The great dog got off Rogue and helped her up in a way by pulled gently on her shirt sleeve with his teeth then backed her closer to Kitty and began to growl defensively as if he were protecting the girls from the flames and explosions or more whoever was making them.

Panicking and frightened Kitty grabbed Rogue's shoulder and yelled through the blazing resonance of the flames and explosions.

"Rogue-?! What's going on?! That dog was gonna totally like-"

"Don't worry bout him, jus' be ready t' fight ah think ah know who our stalkers are!"

Just as the two girls spoke the flames began to wane and the explosions stopped all together until there was nothing but smoke surrounding them. Rogue and Kitty began to cough from the fumes but the loud growling from the black shaggy dog ceased them instantaneously as four figures began to enclose them but they were unable to distinguish who exactly they were. Not that they needed to however.

"Y' might wanna step away from de dog _petites._ De mutt be a wild one non?_"_

The familiar drawl of a Cajun accent was none too indistinguishable for a glare had set across Rogue's face as the insufferable owner of the voice finally came into view as the smoke began to clear as his companions came into view as well.

Gambit along with his other Acolyte teammates, Colossus and Pyro stood around them all ready to lock and load as it would seem but from the looks of it, they weren't there to make a fight or a much of a fuss. But that didn't stop the Dog from wanting to protect the girls.

The Black dog gave a meaningful growl towards the infamous Gambit as he came closer to the girls. Remy Lebeau however wasn't scared so easily by the shaggy dog. He simply gave his trademark smirk as he casually came closer to them while shuffling a deck of cards as he went.

"_That_ dog happens t' beh mahne swamp rat, so unless ya want him t' bite off that big head o' yours ah suggest ya stay back."

"Now c'mon _chere_. We came t' help y'-

Rogue hissed this angrily towards the Cajun but he simply chuckled and replied. As he'd spoken Remy had _carefully _made to pass by the dog but the dog didn't let its guard down. He let out a loud bark of warning that made the Cajun's pyromaniac friend laugh at the hilarity at seeing his never-phased-or-put-off friend jump slightly at the dog's warning.

"Oy mate, I think that Sheila be right. That Mangy Mutt is real protective o' his pups eh?"

St. John Allerdyce was never a very sane person, but he sure had the sense of humor of a crazed person. He laughed even harder when Remy had sent a glare towards him. Obviously he didn't _appreciate _John's ethics of dog loyalty.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Kitty were staring at the Acolyte boys with question for they still didn't know what or why they were there but their questions were answered when an obviously annoyed Colossus, who was growing tired of his comrades _fooling around, _stood forward and tried to take within reason with the girls.

"Your comrades are already at the top of the hill, Magneto and Professor Xavier sent us three to find you."

Both Kitty and Rogue's expressions turned from questioning to confused so Kitty asked curiously.

"You three? Why did they like, send you?"

The three acolytes grew silent for a few moments before Remy let out a depressing sigh and replied for his teammates.

"Dem anti-mutant mobs found our base et burned it t' de ground. Bucket-head t'ought y' X-men would be in de same boat so we headed out t' find y'. We met up wit' y' _amies_ 'bout an' hour ago et de leaders be tryin' t' t'ink o' a plan t' get us all t' a safe place."

"But why did they send _ya three _t' get us?"

Remy grinned charmingly at Rogue that only continued to win him a returning glare and a raised brow so he replied truthfully but nonetheless as _devious charming _as always.

"_Mais_ we couldn't jus' stand around et wait f' y'_ deux belle femmes _t' get back. Truthfully, we were gettin' stir crazy. So we decided t' go see where y' two had taken off t'. Happy t' see moi cherie?"

"-pfft- As if Cajun."

"Y' wound Remy chere!"

"If only Cajun."

"_Mais_ Remy knows y' care chere. Y' always 'ave no?"

By this time Remy was getting increasingly closer to her but the dog proved its worth and kept him a good foot's length away from her. Nevertheless Rogue rolled her eyes as he winked at her shamelessly as if his advances weren't obvious however before she could say anything more to _try_ and stomp on that mighty ego of his, the dog or more what was the dog seemed to beat her to the punch- _literally._

It all happened in a sudden flash of seconds, first Kitty was screaming, John was swearing up a storm and Colossus simply watched attentively as did Rogue and Remy as the dog began to shape shift and twist rapidly as the dog that had stood at around waist height in front of the cocky Cajun had suddenly twisted and reshaped to stand on two feet and what was once black shaggy fur was now a black set of long tattered robes and what was once the hulky form of bear-like-dog was now a tall lean frame just a few inches taller than Remy and his formerly shaggy dog head was now a human head of long black hair pulled back into a low tail and pair of smoldering blue eyes much like the dog's that glared meaningfully at the Cajun just as the dog had.

Before the Cajun could even react or let alone speak, the man pulled something from his robes and revealed it to be a long thin rod of some sort, only about twelve inches in length and raised it under Remy's chin in a threatening way and hissed between clenched teeth.

"Stay away from _my_ daughter boy or I'll make sure you regret it."

All save for Rogue's mouth was left agape after the obvious mad-man's words. None of them could believe what they'd seen or heard but it was purely standing right before them. It was only when Rogue stepped forward and rest a hand on the man's shoulder that any of them found the nerve to breathe let alone speak as Rogue hurriedly tried to reason with her _father _but it wasn't about sparing the Swamp Rat's life that was her first priority.

"Dad! What are ya doin' here?!"

The man, still not letting his _weapon_ down, turned his head to face Rogue, a stern look across his pale face as he replied.

"Do you think I wouldn't know if _my daughter's_ life was at risk? Marie Lilianna Black I thought I taught you better-"

"Wait- Marie? Rogue? Why is this guy- uh- or- whatever he is, calling you Marie?"

Kitty hadn't meant to butt in so rudely but to say the least she was stunned as were the other three. All eyes turned to Rogue who began to blush slightly as she tried to figure out a way to explain this but it seemed too hard to put to words. However after an encouraging glance from her father she pulled herself together enough to speak.

"Look- uh. Ah'll explain later but raght now- Dad let the Swamp Rat go. He ain't worth it."

Though Rogue's _father_ was reluctant to let Remy go without some kind of _punishment_, he gave a defeated nod and let Gambit go, pocketed the sharp rod and gave Remy a last warning glance before standing beside Rogue in a protective sort of manner.

There was silence for a moment before Rogue brought herself to speak. Clearing her throat slightly she replied everyone's puzzled and watchful glances by speaking first.

"This _is_ mah dad. Dad meet Kitty an' the Acolyte boys. Everyone, meet mah dad, Sirius Black."

**Well I bet that was a real change for your average HP/X-men Evo crossover eh? Review ppls! More will be up ASAP. **

**-ultimate gammy91**


	2. Secrets Unfold

**Hey ya'll! Hope everyone liked the first chapter now here's chapter 2. enjoy.**

**And YAY! I have a computer in my hotel room, woot! I have my life back! (lol I'm so sad, my life is on the computer about 85 of the time).**

**-ultimate gammy91**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Two – Secrets Unfold**

It was a quick journey to where the X-men and the Acolytes had set up base but it was probably one of the longest silences. Though, the silence wasn't taken to notice that much when Sirius had changed back into his dog form before walking beside his daughter Rogue. With the Acolytes leading the way, Sirius kept a watchful eye on the Cajun who was at the lead and the girls took up the end of the group with Sirius close by.

Kitty, who had become a little anxious of Sirius, was a little hesitant to be around him seeing as she'd never actually seen a man transform from a dog, she was a little apprehensive and at the least, a little spooked by Rogue's apparent _father._ Sirius had tried to show his remorse for frightening the young girl by walking in between the two girls and brushing his shaggy head under her hand but the act was squandered when Kitty jumped slightly at the contact and began to space herself from him. Sirius didn't take offence of it but he didn't try again.

When the six of them had made it to the camp site it was already growing dark and there was a fire set in the middle of where most of the X-men sat. Some were quiet with solemn faces and others in hushed or gentle conversation while the more arrogant of the two teams sat glaring at one another. But despite some unspoken disputes between them, the sight of them was relieving.

"Rogue! Kitty! You're alvight!"

With the sudden 'bamf' sound, Kurt who had been the first to notice them, had teleported within seconds to stand before the two girls and pull them both into a friendly hug while everyone else finally noticed the groups presence. However, it was Scott who noticed Sirius first.

"Where did that dog come from?"

With that, Kitty, Remy, John and Piotr all focused their gaze on Rogue but it was tripped ten times over when everyone else turned their gaze from the mysterious dog to Rogue as well.

Feeling like a thousand pairs of eyes were gawking over her like some main attraction in a Zoo or something, Rogue finally let out a defeated yet slightly aggravated sigh and said rather irritably towards Sirius.

"Ya can transform back now Dad. It _should _be safe."

With that all eyes were immediately focused back on the dog but it wasn't a dog that stood before them, but Sirius in his human form. The others, even Kitty who had seen this happen before, all gawked at the transformed dog-to-man for about a full a full minute before Sirius gave a small smile of acknowledgement and made his way over to stand by Rogue once more. It was then that the questions began to pour out of everyone's mouths like someone was fast forwarding them like they were controlled by a remote control on fast forward.

"Who is this guy?"

"Is vhis guy a mutant or somet'ing?"

"Cool! He can turn into a dog! What else can he turn into?!"

"_Dad?_ Since when do you have a Dad?"

"Is this some kind of practical joke of Mystique's?!"

The comments and questions continued to go on and on until finally Professor Xavier managed to talk over the rummage of noise with a mental yell for quiet that was so loud it caused almost everyone to groan slightly or clench their temples from the strange alien buzz in the back of their minds. When they'd all settled down and taken the hint for silence, the Professor spoke. His expression calm and understanding as gently spoke.

"Rogue, would you please mind explaining _who_ this is? _Now_ that everyone is listening."

All eyes fell back on Rogue like a heavy weight was being laid on her shoulders but it wasn't her who spoke up. It was Sirius.

"Not to seem rude but I think I can introduce myself, my name is Sirius Black, I'm Rogue's father. And I'm guessing you are whom I left _my daughter_ with under the impression she would be kept _safe_ under your supervision?"

The remark was obviously sarcastic of course, but it was directed specifically at Xavier. Rogue recognized the tone in his voice and immediately tried to remedy some of the tension by speaking up.

"Dad it's okay. We got outta there okay, it's not-"

"_Not_ now Marie, I want Professor Xavier to answer my question."

Sirius kept his eyes locked with the Professors with a rather cold sarcastic smile across his slightly worn face as he waited for the man to speak.

The Professor took a moment before answering. He considered the man before him and tried to look into his mind but the man would only let him in so far and that was far as the truth that he _was_ Rogue's biological father.

"Mister Black. Let me explain _our _situation before any brash accusations-"

"Oh no _Mister Xavier _I think I understand perfectly well and this time –_yes _I know of all the other times these things have happened- Will be the last time that it'll happen. I don't want to come back here to collect my daughter's lifeless body."

"I understand your concern Mister Black. But you still don't know the details of this mess. It's a lot more complicated than that-"

"No I understand what problems you and you're kind have with this world-"

"Hold up- He's _not_ a mutant? Bit how can he shape-shift from a human to a dog if he isn't a mutant?"

The argument was interrupted by a confused Scott Summers who stared perplexedly at Sirius and the Professor. Giving the "Fearless-Leader" a momentary raised brow, Sirius who had only just taken notice of Scott's visor, turned around to face Rogue instead with a concerned and obviously questioning expression across his face.

She returned her father's stare with a slightly worried and yet all the same just a questioning as his own. Moments or so later he gave her a meaningful look only a father could master and lent forward to whisper something that everyone else tried hard to catch but failed as he was only loud enough for Rogue to hear. When Sirius drew back Rogue had an anxious and almost blanched slightly as she asked gently.

"But what about the rules? Once the Ministry gets hold of this?"

"And since when have you ever considered _the rules?_"

He said this in a fatherly sort of tease as he gave a small smile that she returned before returning back to her anxious expression. Letting out a sigh Sirius (the others proving themselves invisible for the moment) and replied reassuringly.

"I made a visit to Dumbledore before I came looking for you. He's given his approval and that's enough for me White Wings. We cannot exactly dodge this without telling your friends the truth."

Thinking over the prospects of what could happen and weighing down her father's reassurance of the decision Rogue nodded in defeat and agreed but before the strange gut feeling of nerves burned from the bottom of her stomach her father whispered.

"If you're not up to this, White Wings. I will tell them."

Though the thought of her not being the one the spill the beans her childhood pet name was enough of a boost to build up some courage though her mind still rang with nervousness and doubt. How could she honestly tell who she had considered to be her second family a secret she'd been keeping for over three years? It was no piece of cake but to her satisfaction it wasn't her who was going to spill the truth.

Before speaking, Sirius cleared his throat, his voice had been rather dry from the lack of use being a dog for most of the last few days, and began to speak.

"I am not and never was a mutant. I am an Animagus."

"What's an Anim- Amigis- or whatever it is?"

Asked a perplexed Bobby Drake but his reply was an in the form of an irritated glance from Sirius that made him back down like a frightened puppy before Sirius replied.

"As I was saying. I'm an Animagus, I can change from my human self to a dog's. When any of our kind becomes an Animagus they change into an animal that best fits their personality so to speak."

Though this was all taken in clearly, the confused looks across most of the group's faces was baffled with bewilderment or confusion. Few moments passed before someone spoke and that was actually Logan.

"Sorry to interrupt _Bub_. But what exactly do ya mean by _"your kind"_?"

Sirius and Rogue shared a glance before Sirius replied, sending an irritable cold glare towards the Wolverine before replying.

"What I mean, _Mister Logan_. Is that for the past three years my daughter has been attending in secret to a school for witchcraft and wizardry, so in answer to your question, we are wizard folk. I'm a wizard and my daughter, _Marie_, a witch."

There was a stunned silence about the group as everyone stared either blankly or bewildered save for Logan who was stunned yet hiding it behind a scowl and one particularly interested Acolyte, Gambit who kept his gaze casual and calm as always though there was a particular glint in his eyes.

When the blaze of silence broke out Rogue could only roll her eyes in irritation. She knew what she'd be in for when the truth broke out and now that it had she felt that half the tone of weight that had been dropped on her shoulders evaporated but was suddenly filled once more by all the questions.

"You're- You're a _Witch?"_

An expression of total bewilderment crossed Kurt's face as he spoke while he stared at Rogue and then Sirius. He half hoped that one of them would suddenly shout out "SYKE!" and admit that it was all just a huge joke. But it never came.

Rogue shrugged helplessly with a broken sort of smile on her face as she feebly replied her adoptive-brother.

"Yeah…pretty much. Surprised huh?"

Though she said this rather shamefully, no one answered her. Hell no one could do anything but stare on, all except for Sirius and surprisingly neither did Gambit, though he was still listening. His eyes were filled with glowing interest as he lent casually against a tall tree trunk with one leg cross over the other in a foot lock while his hands continued to shuffle a deck of cards while he watched the two teams gawked on at the two. It was though they were looking at them like they were alien creatures, which for the record would've almost been normal compared to the truth.

The quiet after Kurt's question was broken again when Logan decided to speak. His gaze directed at Rogue's with an almost disappointed or possibly angered expression across his face.

"So, there's some kinda society of- _Wizards and Witches?_ And Stripes? You're part of it and never though we'd like to know?"

Rogue nearly turned away from Logan in shame at his words. The stern scowl had said more than enough that he wasn't happy but after breaking away from her feelings of shame she realized that everyone was waiting for her to answer. So she did.

"It's not lahke ah didn't wanna tell ya'll Logan. Ah would've, believe meh ah would've but it's against our laws t' tell Non-Magic folk. Ah had no choice."

"I thought _you_ didn't consider the rules, _Marie."_

When Rogue heard this cold and distinct tone of hurt she was surprised to see that it was Kitty who had spoke. Her eyes were set into an icy blue glare and her arms were crossed angrily as she glared at her. Hurt in her eyes and anger in her voice Rogue couldn't help but feel lower a thousand times over. However, before she could reply her hurt friend she was cut off by the Professor.

"Rogue, I think it might be best if your father and I speak alone a moment. Everyone, I think its best that we leave this discussion for the morning. We've all had a difficult day and I think it best if you all get some rest."

Though everyone was thinking of protesting to this, they all knew that the Professor's word was final and so everyone headed to a area of free space with a sleeping bag under arm (from the X-Jet they'd managed to save before mansion was destroyed) and turned in for the night. Questions still buzzed through their minds and passed between each other as they walked their separate or grouped ways.

Rogue watched them walk away one by one or two by two noticing the suspicious or curious glances they directed her way before passing by. Normally she'd glare back or scowl angrily but this time she didn't. She couldn't bring herself to.

She was about to go grab her own sleeping bag when she felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know that it was her Dad.

"Are you alright White Wings?"

At first Rogue was tempted to nod and lie but she gave up in the end and shook her head as her shoulders dropped sadly.

She felt her Dad pull her into a tight hug both knowing how much she needed it. When he pulled back he held her by the shoulders and looked down into her eyes and asked hoarsely, his throat giving way again as he spoke.

"They will have to accept this. Sooner or later, for better or for worse they will, you'll see Marie. If they are truly your friends and they understand your reasons then they will come around."

Rogue nodded with a small smile of understanding. Sirius returned it feebly, his weariness taking its toll in his slightly worn face, he had obviously been traveling some time before reuniting with Marie.

"Ya look worn out Dad. How long have ya been-?"

"Three days. But don't you worry about me. I've had a lot worse you know."

He gave a knowing smile and the two shared a small moment of recognition before their time of father and daughter was disrupted by Xavier who had momentarily left to talk with Magneto, Ororo and Logan.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but could I speak with you a moment Mister Black?"

Sirius looked at Xavier a moment and nodded, his stern and cold expression had resurfaced with his annoyance towards the Professor. He wasn't in his good books again just yet.

Before following Xavier onto the X-Jet, he returned his gaze back to Rogue. He gave her chin a small affectionate nudge with his knuckles before raising his wand and with a small flick of a wrist and a small flash of purple a deep green and black sleeping bag appeared in his arms. He handed it to her and said before making his leave.

"Get some rest, I'll go explain things to _Professor Xavier."_

Rogue took the sleeping bag but not before giving a feeble smile and replying.

"Don't get too harsh with 'im Padfoot. He was as much a victim o' that mob attack as ah or the others were okay?"

Sirius gave a stern expression as he pointed at her with his index and replied rather protective yet angry way.

"Marie Lilianna Black, do you honestly have any idea how scared I was when I heard about the attack on your boarding home?! If I lost you-"

"Ah know Dad, ah know. No one knows that better than ah do. But ya didn't lose meh. Ah'm still here ain't ah?"

Rogue's tone was a mix of reassurance, annoyance and the effort to try and calm Sirius from another rant on how he could've "lost his little girl again" though she knew his reasons for this fear of loss, she had the right to get annoyed at him for constant need to push his point farther than necessary.

At first Sirius looked like he was going to go on but one look into his daughters smoldering Emerald eyes he gave a defeated sigh and replied gently.

"Alright. I'm sorry. But I just-"

"Want to know that ah'm safe."

"Yes- and not have to-"

"Worry about me?"

It obvious this conversation had been rewound a couple of times before, so often that it was practically burned it each of their memories.

Letting out a sigh of total defeat, Sirius nodded, knowing that he should seriously think of a new parenting tactic to scold his daughter about the importance of safety, before pulling her into a last hug.

"Just go get some sleep and-"

"Keep my wand at the ready."

"Tell me again how you manage to do that?"

Rogue grinned as she gave him a last squeeze of a hug and replying as she let him go and began to head in the opposite direction.

"It's an automatic thing we kids have against our highly protective parents."

Sirius chuckled hoarsely before giving a last wave and turning around the other way but not two steps passed before he turned around and asked in a faked bewildered tone.

"Me? Highly overprotective parent? Never."

Rogue shrugged, a teasing glint in her eyes as she waved and said.

"G'naght Padfoot."

"Good night White Wings."

He said with his hand raised in a opposite wave before descending up the Jet ramp and out of sight. However, as he left, he failed to notice the pair of red ember eyes watching them in the darkness. He grinned shamelessly as he made to follow _"White Wings"_ into the dark.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When Rogue finally found a free spot she was disappointed to find that it was beside Kitty. A small fire sat between her space and her own. Kitty sat with her legs and arms crossed with that same glare across her face as before.

Knowing she had something to say but not wanting to bring it up when it could be avoided, Rogue put down her sleeping bag and laid it out in silence. Silence wasn't a good idea according to Kitty.

"Rogue- like, how- how could you not tell me about this? I'm your roommate and your best friend! We tell each other everything! Why couldn't you just tell me?!"

Kitty's mix of bewilderment and anger caused a heavy pang of guilt in her. It had never been that she hadn't wanted to tell them all. It was just the fact that since they were what Wizards called _Muggles_, as in non-magic folk, it was against the law for her to reveal herself as a Witch to them.

"_Thank gawd Dad's taken care o' explainin' it."_

But it seemed that if Kitty was ever to forgive her or in the least bit understand her reasons for secrecy, it would have to come from her.

Giving Kitty an apologetic look and biting back her irritation on the matter Rogue gave a weak shrug and replied truthfully.

"Look, ah wanted tah Kit. Believe meh ah did but it's against our laws. Ya'll Muggles can'te-"

"_Muggles-?"_

"Non-Magic folk."

"Kitty's confusion probably tripped with that last comment. Her expression turned almost tearful as she replied in a clearly hurt and possibly quite insulted tone.

"So… You couldn't tell me because I'm like, a- a _Muggle?_ Because I'm different from you?!"

"Kitty calm down, ah ain't discriminatin' against ya, it's the law for mah kahnd. We're not supposed t' let the Non-Magic folk _know _that we even _exist_. Ah'm not even allowed t' tell ya know!"

Though Rogue tried her best to explain this to her best friend, Kitty only continued to glare as she crossed her arms angrily and replied through clenched teeth before lying

"Like, whatever Rogue."

And with that she lied down with a light thud and pulling her sleeping bag up over her shoulders and turned her back to Rogue. Rogue was pretty sure that would be all she'd see until Kitty found it in herself to forgive her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well how was that? Hopefully ya'll enjoyed that. Next chapter there's gonna be some slight Romy though that relationship is gonna take a while. Plus a little more is revealed about Rogue being a witch. (and by little, I DO mean little). Next chapter will be up very quick!**

**-ultimate gammy91**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**


	3. Midnight Strolls

Hey everyone, told you I'd have it up quickly

**Hey everyone, told you I'd have it up quickly. Enjoy.**

**-ultimate gammy**

**&**

**Chapter three – Midnight Strolls**

Rogue let out a sigh of defeat as the wall that had blocked out her exhaustion began to break. She decided to turn in herself but after pulling the sleeping bag over her shoulder and lying on her side (not facing Kitty) she found that sleep wasn't about to find her as soon as she hoped.

She lied there for about twenty minutes trying to doze off. However, when it proved impossible without help, she tried to list the things she could hear or smell around her which was something that often helped when trying to sleep in impossible situations. She closed her eyes and tried to list them in her mind.

Crickets chirping.

Smell of burned wood.

An owl hooting.

Kitty's sleeping noises.

Small crunch of a twig.

Leather.

Spices.

Aftershave

Card shuffling.

"_What the-?"_

Rogue's eyes shot open instantly, wide with realization as she recognized the familiar scents that could only belong to one person.

There was another small snap of a branch a light thud of a step and she knew that her _stalker_ was only a few small steps away from her. Closing her eyes in a faked sleep state she cautiously slipped her hand into the leg of her right combat boot and pulled out her 12-inch Holly and Phoenix feather Wand.

With her Wand at the ready and her trap set out Rogue waited for the opportune moment and it came with the cease of the insufferable shuffling of cards.

She felt the presence of the figure and found that it was standing not a few short inches away from her head.

"_There's no better tahme than the obvious."_

With that she leaped up to her feet and with a flick of her wand and a small flash of light she sent the figure slumping to the ground with a hard thud as she whispered the words.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_

Gambit, as her suspicions confirmed, barely had time to muffle a grunt of pain before the paralysing spell hit him and knocked him to the ground.

He stared up at her, his eyes being the only thing able to move, and found a triumphant glint in Rogue's eyes as she glared down at him with the wand in hand and pointed down at his paralysed form.

"A little late for a stroll ain't it?"

She wasn't surprised when he didn't reply, it wasn't like he could speak in his state but after a few moments she gave another wave of her wand and with a small flash of red light he was able to move freely again.

Dusting off the dirt on his clothes Remy chuckled as he got to his feet and said with a constant smirk across his face and his hands rose in mock defense.

"Mais, de night be young non? Y' t'ink y' can lower dat t'ing now?"

Rogue, who still held her wand pointed at him, continued to glare at him but slowly she lowered her wand. He wasn't a threat but nonetheless she enjoyed seeing him look so helpless instead of the prideful smirk he seemed to favor.

With a suspicious glare still in tact she began to speak. Her tone inquisitive yet irritated.

"Okay Swamp Rat, what are ya doin' here?"

"Same as y' chére-"

"Not that Cajun, ah mean what are ya doin' _here_ sneekin' around meh."

She raised a suspicious brow at him as she continued to grin shamelessly before replying her.

"Came t' see if y' were okay. Y' seemed a lil' down earlier wit' y' friends gawkin' at y' like y' some kind o'-"

"Witch?"

She sifted her gaze to the ground, focusing on a particular root of a tree as she replied this. Hurt clearly shone in her eyes and unfortunately for her, Remy was quick enough to catch it.

She felt a gentle gloved pair of fingers rest delicately under her chin and draw her head back to face his smouldering ember red eyes. The teasing glint in his eyes had vanished and was now replaced by concern and possibly more understanding than anyone else had ever shown her.

"Y' friends should understand soon enough. Y' jus' need t' have a lil' faith in dem non?"

Rogue nearly let a half smile surface but bit it back as she took a step back, suddenly feeling a little self conscious of the boundary he'd crossed without a slight bit of difficulty. She cleared her throat lightly before replying.

"Thanks f' the comfort talk but ah think it's gonna take more than faith t' get them t' understand."

"Oh? Y' really t'ink dat eh? Y' should give dem some credit _cherie_. Dey be y' friends non?"

"Ah guess. But ah've also been keepin' this factor about meh secret f' the last three years."

Remy gave a whistle in to show his incredulity but shrugged as he pulled a box of cigarettes out of one of his many pockets and slipped one into his mouth, touched the end tip to spark a light and inhaled before speaking again.

"Dat be a while, Remy'll give y' dat, mais o' course y' got good reason non?"

Rogue scrunched her nose at the fumes of his cancer stick but nonetheless nodded in agreement before changing the subject.

"Ya know that'll kill ya someday."

"Someday ain't t' day _belle_. _Mais_ Remy appreciates y' concern."

He grinned at her glare that he actually found quite adorable and raised his cigarette back to his lips but just as he did the cigarette caught a flame, a strangely sapphire blue colour and he dropped it hastily before it could singe his fingers. Remy watched the blue flames die away with the remains of the cigarette until there was no trace left but a small scorch on the grass. His gaze slowly returned to Rogue who was grinning contemptuously at him before replying smugly.

"Ah don't care what ya do with your lungs Cajun, but ah do care about mahne so don't smoke around meh."

Remy, who had just made to pull out another cigarette, gave a small chuckle and reluctantly replaced the pack into his pocket and replied with a shrug.

"Never was one t' deny a woman anyt'ing. Y' wish is m' command _cherie_."

He gave a mocking low bow like gentleman which was rewarded with another role of the eyes from Rogue as she began to walk away from him and call back irritably.

"Ah'll turn ya into a rat if ya don't stop that."

"Really? Call Remy an ignorant fool, but he'd like t' see his _chére _try_."_

And just like an ignorant fool would, he grinned shamelessly and he knew Rogue was fuming with annoyance.

She stopped on the spot rest one hand casually on her hip as she used the other to wipe a strand of hair out of her face while her back was still turned.

"Funny ah actually took ya for a listenin' fool, instead o' ignorant."

"So y' not gonna turn Remy into a rat?"

"Nope."

"Is dat an unfruitful threat comin' from Remy's _chére?"_

Rogue gave a small growl of annoyance as she gritted her teeth and growled out.

"First, stop callin' meh "ya dear." An' second, ah'm not exactly allowed t' do magic outside o' school."

"_Qui?_"

"Ya heard meh Cajun. Ah'm an under-age Witch. Not allowed t' do magic outside o' school 'till ah come o' age."

"_Et_ what year y' come o' age _chére_?"

At this, Rogue finally turned around, her arms were crossed but there was an almost content look across her face as she replied.

"This year."

"So y' be eighteen non?"

"Nah. Not yet anyway. Us wizard folk come o' age at seventeen. Not eighteen."

"Ah. So dat lil' trick back dere et dat paralyzin' t'ing was not'in?"

He replied this was a mischievous grin spread across his lips as he noticed Rogue bite down a grin as she shrugged while replying.

"Well if ah'm allowed t' tell ya'll about bein' a witch, a few spells couldn't hurt."

"D'accord, d'accord. So what would happen if y' did get busted f' usin' magic outside o' dat school o' yours?"

"Why are ya so interested t' know?"

Remy simply shrugged and replied as he pushed back a branch and allowed her to walk past first through the narrow squeeze between two particular trees.

"It ain't every day y' meet a Mutant Witch non? No offence by de way."

"None taken. But ya know ya might have met a Wtich or Wizard an' never known it."

Remy chuckled lightly but replied good-humouredly.

"Maybe _chére, _maybe."

"Would you nock that off."

"What?"

"Callin' meh _chére. _It's irritatin'."

Remy chuckled with a teasing grin and replied roguishly.

"Would y' prefer Remy callin' y' _White Wings?_"

Rogue stopped in her steps, her gaze shifted slowly back to the Cajun's grinning face before giving a cold glare and replying.

"How long were ya watchin' meh an' mah dad?"

Remy held his hands up in playful defence one again as he replied truthfully.

"Was jus' passin' by Roguey, that's all. Dat tender moment wit' y' Pére was touchin'. Y' lucky t' have dat."

Rogue's glare only tripped, his sincerity had proved very little as her grip on her wand increased, the strands holding her glove together creaked under the strain as she gritted her teeth and growled angrily.

"Next tahme when ya _passin' by_, pass by an' keep ya ears closed."

Remy merely raised his hands to his ears as though to "close his ears" with a teasing glint in his eyes but the joke was infertile as Rogue merely turned on her heal and walked head at a quicker pace.

Remy let out a sigh of defeat before quickening his own pace and following her hastily.

"_Dere be no pleasin' dis one."_

"Rogue come on, Remy was only foolin'."

Rogue gave no answer, nor did she turn to face him or give him any indication that she was listening. He gave another sigh though this time a little on the frustrated side as he continued to follow her and try to convince her to talk again.

"Come on Marie, if m' caused any kind o' offence t' y' m' sorry _mais_-"

"What did ya jus' say?"

"M' sorry if-"

"No! Not that. What did ya call meh?"

Her expression was no longer angered or venomous, in fact it was quite puzzled and yet curious. It was something Remy had never seen on her, so, taking the opportunity now that she wasn't fuming he replied with a debonair smile.

"Marie."

With that Rogue actually gave a small half smile that drove Remy's curious hunger to see a full blown one even more. After the small moment she replied calmly, her anger evaporated for the moment.

"No one's called meh that f' a while. Well, save f' mah Dad an' Wizard folk."

"Why did y' hid y' real name chére?"

Rogue shrugged, her anger forgotten, as she replied truthfully.

"It's a long story. Ah didn't even know mah real name was Marie 'till ah started school at Hogwarts. Rogue was jus' a handle Mystique gave meh, so ah used it."

Remy's brow creased with confusion across his face as he asked inquisitively.

"_Hogwarts? _Dat y' school?"

"Yeah. Lahke ah said it's a long story."

"Well we got more den enough time non?"

"Try two seconds boy."

Both teenagers froze in place, eyed each other for a split second before turning around to face a not too pleased Sirius glaring back with his arms in a tight cross. He didn't look the least bit pleased to see the two of them _alone_ together.

"Uh… Hey Dad. We were jus'- uh…"

"Taking a little stroll?"

Sirius finished her sentence with a sarcastic hint in his voice and a raised brow as the two of them just stood before them in silence until Remy pulled himself to actually talk despite the fact he was sure to get his head bitten off. Almost literally.

"Mister Black, if Remy could explain 'imself-"

"He _could_ if _Sirius_ hadn't already seen him lead his daughter into the woodlands."

Sirius gave a cold smile as he mocked Remy's habit of talking in third person. He didn't trust the Cajun and it would take a miracle for him to trust him in future. So after nailing Remy's ego to the ground he turned to Rogue and gave her a small push back towards the base site as he spoke. His gaze set on Remy in a meaningful glare.

"Marie head back to the base. We're leaving in the morning."

As Rogue made to leave she took notice that neither Sirius nor Remy had made any move what so ever to follow and knowing fully what was sure to come she turned her head and sent a last apologetic glance to Remy. The Cajun returned it with an infamous grin before she turned around a left the two men alone. Though taking caution to keep a ear out for any …._trouble._

Once Rogue had left, Remy prepared himself for the fatherly routine of either him being ordered to explain himself or take the "how-dare-you-go-off-with-_my_-daughter" lecture but Sirius proved to be a little quicker than the thief and not to mention a little more surprising.

"How do you know Marie?"

Remy furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment but the moment passed and he replied though with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"We were enemies when we first met mais, after dat she eh… helped moi out of some trouble back in N'Orleans."

Sirius made a small nod of understanding but questioned onwards as he began to circle him much like a dog would prey which actually wasn't far from the truth.

"And I'm guessing you intend on-"

"Woah dere _Monsieur, _it ain't like dat-"

"No?"

Sirius raised a brow at him, his glare had disappeared but the sarcasm in his voice remained before he spoke again.

"I see otherwise boy. Now, let's just get one thing clear. I know fully well that Marie can handle herself and you if she needs too. But it if you hurt her in any way."

He made his point clear by raising his wand and pointing it at a nearby tree branch and with a wave the branch exploded into sapphire blue flames and burned until it had engulfed the entire tree and died away.

Remy looked back and forth between the ash-residue of the tree and back to Sirius who was shooting him down with a meaningful glare that it seemed only fathers could master to strike fear into the souls of their daughters' suitors. And it seemed that Remy was under that description.

"Are we clear?"

Remy swallowed a gulp and nodded as he replied as earnestly as he could, pushing back his pride, knowing that that would only cause more than just blue flames to explode.

"Crystal."

Sirius gave a curt nod and then followed in Rogue's footsteps and out of sight. Meanwhile, Remy let himself breathe again as a sigh of relief passed from between his lips.

"_Dat homme be scary. Mus' be somet'ing Roguey got off him. Mais, not as much."_

Feeling his suppressed cravings for a smoke get the better of him, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes but when he made to pull one out, the box exploded into sapphire flames until it was resolved to ash.

Cursing in a mix of French and English he was about to make his own way back to the base when something from the ash caught his eye.

A small black piece of paper was crumpled and frayed slightly in his outstretched palm with a small description written across it in silver ink that appeared to glow clear enough it the dark that he could read it with ease.

_**Don't smoke around my father either.**_

_**His real nose is as good as his dog one.**_

_**-Marie **_

Remy chuckled and pocketed the note as he made his way towards the base. An idiotic grin crossed his lips as he reread the note, the message burned into his mind as he thought to himself.

"_Dere be no turnin' back now, dis Cajun is hooked an' de chase be on."_

**&**

**&**

**Well until next chapter, here are some small pointers. READ THEM THEN REVIEW!**

"**White Wings" and "Padfoot" – Okay, reason for this is that I wanted Rogue and Sirius to have a cute father-daughter thing. As all HP readers know, "Padfoot" is Sirius's old school nick name. "White Wings" is a nickname I made up but as far as history goes, when Rogue was a year old Sirius used to call her "Little Wings" because when the wind hit her fringe it would fan out like a pair of wings and when he is reunited with her when she's thirteen, she has white streaks so it's changed to "White Wings". Everyone got that? Kool, more info will come. **

**Any questions about the plot or what I've written please review me and ask!**

**And feel free to point out any mistakes (though be gentle, I've had a few reviews where I've been pelted by incoming typos and spelling mistakes! lol)**

**-ultimate gammy**


	4. Day Break

**Hello my faithful readers! Thanks for the reviews, ya'll are so awesome for that, now here's chapter four. Also, one note, I just might be introducing the infamous dynamic duo of mischief FRED AND GEORGE WEALSEY! I mean how can I not?! Lol**

**-ultimate gammy**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter four – Day Break**

By the time the sun had risen from its green forest bed and risen halfway into the sky the group of mutants had risen all with aching backs and irritable attitudes to the prospect of even attempting to get breakfast started. Thankfully however, they didn't need to worry at all.

"What's he doing?"

"Hey! Who's making pancakes?!"

"Is that bacon I smell?"

"No! That's my sleeping bag! You set it on fire Amara!"

"Oops…sorry Bobby."

The morning commotion was the wake up call for the later sleepers, particularly Rogue who had overslept well after everyone else had woken up to the smell of _bacon_ and breakfast. Scrunching her nose and groaning grumpily she pulled her warm sleeping bag closer and rolled around in her laying position and pulled her sleeping bag up higher in an attempt to drown out the noise around her.

"_What don't they understand about the word sleep in? Wait… ugh! That's two words."_

Baffled by her own thoughts Rogue failed to hear the crunching of shoes as Sirius came to stand beside her half-asleep form. He gave a small smile and an inward chuckle as she pulled the sleeping bag closer over her head and shifted slightly.

"Marie?"

He called her name several times until with a slightly impatient grunt he put down the plate of pancakes, toast and coffee onto the ground and crouched down beside her and at the top of his lungs yelled.

"DRAGON!"

With barely the first syllable out, Rogue had practically hit the roof, or something along those lines, and shot up into a seated position, her hair in a mess of curls and white and sticking up on end as she sat up wide eyed and alert until she realized just _who_ had called the "alarm" off.

Those who had heard or seen what had happened all began to laugh in union. Many who had either been eating or drinking their own fill, spluttered their food or drink as they began to laugh uncontrollably at the shocked expression that had broken across Rogue's face before a lethal glare replaced it and aimed directly at Sirius.

Narrowing her eyes at her father and pursing her lips angrily, Rogue gave a Dragon-like growl and stood up while the laughter died down to disapproving hushes and uncontrollable giggles. Sirius however just stood there smiling down at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes before picking up her breakfast and holding it out to her as she hissed angrily at him, her Southern accent slightly diminished as she spoke.

"You could've woken meh up _gently_, _Dad._"

"And good morning to you too, and I already _did_."

Rogue gave a murderous growl as her answer as she took the plate of breakfast and began to drown down her coffee whilst sending a glare of warning to anyone who dared chuckle or giggle as she walked by.

Sirius could only smile knowingly as she walked away. His thoughts began to drift away to a similar woman he once knew, feeling some how connected to her again through the similar traits and manners that had clearly come out in his daughter's personality without even her influence. He couldn't' stop himself from muttering under his break in a vague sort of way.

"There's so much of you in her, Hanna. You would be proud."

With a last glance at Rogue as she gave a curt glare towards some giggling recruits he made his way to the teacher's breakfast table, to which he had taken the liberty to transfiguring along with breakfast for what had seemed like an army that was merely the entire group of raging teenage mutants and their guardians.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile, Rogue had sat herself down on a vacant log around one of the small camp fires however, this also happened to be the camp fire where Kitty was sitting along with Amara and Tabitha. The minute Rogue had sat herself down the three girls that had been chatting quite cheerfully suddenly grew silent. Rogue felt the back of her neck prickle with the tension in the air and barely had to raise her gaze up to see Kitty's cold glare staring back at her. Her usually bright blue eyes were now cold with extreme dislike while Tabby and Amara gave wary looked between the two of them, not daring to say anything but sit back and watch with caution.

Giving an inward sigh Rogue but kept her cold expression in check as she stood up and without a word made her way to another camp fire although she was sure that Kitty's glare had followed her from behind as she'd walked away. Once out of Kitty's sight a despairing sigh escaped Rogue's lips as she sat herself down in a vacant seat next to Bobby and Ray who were practically inhaling down their food as more continued to appear on their plates after they'd licked their plates clean. Sirius had charmed the plates to keep re-filling until their owner was satisfied with their fill to which nearly every male recruit, X-Man or Acolyte was extremely grateful for.

"Dude this is so cool! Hey! Rogue, when you seen your dad again give him our thanks yeah? This food is- is …"

Though Bobby had started out his sentence happy as lark his words of thanks died down at the lost look across the older girl's usually scowling face. Puzzled and a little worried by the girl's odd behavior he rest a careful hand on her shoulder that was thankfully covered by the denim jacket she'd quickly donned the day before and asked cautiously, well aware of Rogue's short-temper.

"Hey. Rogue? Are you okay?"

Rogue took a moment or two before she acknowledge that Bobby had even spoken to her. Her head slowly shifted to his concerned expression but quickly snapped out of her own thoughts as she replied impassively.

"Hmm? Oh yeah ah'm fahne, ah'm jus' not that hungry anymore."

Bobby's expression changed immediately as he looked from her to her full plate of hot food and was about to ask when without another word Rogue handed him her plate but took her mug of coffee as she stood and left the two to eat until they grew sore with stomach pains or managed to swallow something to quickly and choke themselves.

Rogue couldn't stop the hint of a sardonic smile grace her face as she thought sourly.

"_At least someone ain't holdin' anythin' against meh."_

"_No one holds what you did against you Rogue. Everyone will come to understand your reasons within time. I promise you."_

Rogue stopped in her tracks when she recognized the Professor's reassuring voice ring through her mind. Though she still found the mind contact a little strange she turned her head in the direction of the teachers table that was simply a picnic table not ten or so feet away where her father, Logan, Ororo, Magneto and the Professor sat talking over breakfast. However, when she had turned to look the Professor's gaze had caught her own and a genuine smile graced the old man's face that she returned though feebly as she replied with her mind.

"_Tell that t' Kitty Professor."_

"_She'll come around, you'll see soon enough. Just give her some time."_

With that, the contact was broken and the Professor returned his gaze to his fellow teachers and guardians and Rogue made her way into the wood land away from the camp site. However she failed to notice the group of eyes that had followed her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As Rogue disappeared into the trees the group that had watched her broke into conversation around their camp fire. The Acolyte boys hadn't mixed themselves with the others, instead, they kept to themselves but no one took much notice anyway.

"Poor _Sheila. _But she did bring it on 'er self right? Oy mean come on, y' keep _that_ kinda secret from y' mates f' three years-"

"She was jus' followin' orders _mon ami._"

John, who had become the core speaker for the moment was cut short his words when Remy had interrupted. His gaze hadn't moved from the spot where Rogue had disappeared to as he took a long sip from his mug of steaming coffee. The other two Acolytes looked at his with wonder before eying each other before John gave an amused snort and began to laugh in his marked maniacal laugh, holding his throbbing sides as the students around them began to give him wary and strange looks. The Auzzie took no notice of the odd looks as he managed to calm himself down enough to speak.

"You- You mate! Are seriously losin' it! Followin' orders?! Since when have ya ever stood up fer that?!"

Remy simply rolled his eyes at his crazy Auzzie friend before taking another swig of his coffee all the while with a hidden smirk across his face as he did so. But apparently it wasn't hidden enough for the Auzzie to track down.

"Oi! I saw that!"

John said with an accusing finger pointed at the Cajun as a mischievous, bright grin crossed his face as Remy lowered his mug and finally replied.

"What Johnny boy? What did y' _t'ink_ y' saw?"

John only laughed at the Cajun's taunt while Piotr just rolled his eyes at his comrades as he continued to eat his breakfast with his mind elsewhere. When John's laughter had calmed the crazy Australian spoke once more, a taunting hint in his less-than-discreet tone.

"I know that smile mate. _You_ like the _Sheila_ an' I know you do!"

Remy shook his head and rolled his eyes as he denied it even further to his big-mouthed friend.

"_Non._ Y' wrong again Johnny boy, Remy ain't interested in de _femme_."

"Ah Bull frogs mate, don't you _Johnny-boy_ me. I saw you sneakin' off after the _Sheila _and I know that you got the hots fer her. Jus' stop the denial mate, we know you too well."

"Speak for yourself comrade."

Piotr commented as he swallowed another piece of bacon, earning him a roll from the eyes from the arguing Cajun and Auzzie. But the Tin-man's comment was quickly forgotten as Remy replied his hands rose in defense after he had drained the last of his coffee.

"_D'accord homme._ Remy will admit he likes de _femme,_ _mais _he ain't gonna-"

"Ha! I knew it! Remy an' Roguey sittin' in a tree-"

"Finish dat sentence Johnny-boy an' Remy'll charge dat big mout' o' yours off an' y'll never speak an'other word f' de rest o' y' life, no matter how sort it m' be."

Though Remy's glare had been meaningful the Auzzie just chuckled and replied with a fool of a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah mate. But that won't stop moy from sendin' it t' every bloke or Sheila on the World Wide Web! I'll still 'ave m' hands!"

He waved his jazz-hands in front of him as he chuckled evilly causing Remy and Piotr to groan in union at the Auzzie's crazed need to have the last laugh. Feeling that he'd had enough of John's taunting Remy got to his feet, picked up his trench coat and draped it over his arm as he put down his dishes that disappeared immediately after he'd set them down. He left the camp fire and the laughing Auzzie but not without a last calling card and a clever smile across his face as not a moment later a _small _explosion had erupted from the plate of food in the Auzzie's hands.

"Oooooohhh! Remy's goin' t' find his _Sheila_!- AH! That wasn't funny mate!"

Was the last words Remy heard from the enrage Auzzie before he disappeared into the trees, following in Rogue's footsteps.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Meanwhile at the teachers table the conversation had turned to the more serious problems at hand. One of the main concerns being where they were going to find a safe haven for more than twenty raging teenagers so that no angry mob or government agency would find them. Ororo was one of the first to speak up on the matter.

"We could use the bases under the institute couldn't we? It's discreet and impossible to breach unless by great force."

Logan gave a small grunt of disagreement as he put down his coffee and replied moodily with the usual scowl across his face.

"We wouldn't be able to access the base without being seen Ro'. An' take it from me, by now they would've put security around the plantation an' the second we step foot on the estate we're caught dead."

The weather witch gave a sad sigh as she nodded in agreement. But the urgency to come up with a plan to protect everyone was straining on all of them and it showed greatly when the normally calm and reassuring woman spoke once more.

"But we need to think of something before dark. Otherwise this place _will_ be crawling with police and I _don't_ want to think about the mob that will follow. It was a miracle we were able to leave the institute in time _and_ see that everyone was safely out."

Ororo let herself give in to a weary sigh as the last forty-eight hours finally took its toll on her. She let her face rest in her hand and let her dreary eyes close for a moment. A few short moments later she felt Logan's comforting hand reach out take her own and give it a small squeeze as if to give some hope to her as he spoke once she'd raised her head to meet his suddenly caring and almost gentle face.

"Don't give up just yet Ro'. We'll think of something."

Ororo gave him an appreciative smile but it was still dampened by the fear that they would be discovered and all hope would be lost before they had the chance to do something.

Watching the hope and fear emit from his staff, the Professor shook his head and let out a sad sigh. He had sat in silence for most of the morning, his fingers had meshed together under his chin as he sat at the head of the table, giving the impression he was deep in his own thoughts. When really his thoughts were none too different from Logan or Ororo's and his hope was waning as the silence amongst the table lingered.

Over the last forty-eight hours he had watched his home burn to the ground, seen his students run for their lives and seen enemies greater than the ones they'd ran from become their only friends in this desperate time. What more, one of his students had revealed herself to be possibly the most gifted mutant he'd come across. His gaze suddenly lost interest of the conversation and shifted about their temporary refuge, across the faces of his students and of his old friend's Acolyte boys that had been left in his care after Magneto's early departure that morning. Each held a different kind of hope, a different kind of fear and a different kind of bravery that astounded him without much effort. It was then he felt that if he failed to protect them that he would fail everyone he ever promised his help and in so, fail himself. But it was not at that point just yet.

"So what will you have us do Charles?"

Ororo's voice broke him from his trail of thoughts. He turned his gaze only to find that everyone was staring back at him but before he could reply or even think Sirius spoke up.

"I don't mean to interrupt Charles. But I might have a suggestion."

All eyes suddenly fixed on Sirius who had spoken for the first time since breakfast had started. A reassuring smile was apparent across his face as he took in their curious expressions before the professor replied.

"I'm open to any suggestions at this point Mister Black. Please, enlighten us."

Sirius gave an appreciative nod before continuing. Unknown to the three adults, he'd made arrangements before he'd even set out to find Marie. Arrangements that had been planned in case of a situation such as this occurred and Sirius could pick no appropriate time to discuss them.

"Before I left London to find Marie, I made some arrangements with a trusted friend. In fact, he's Marie's Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. We thought that if a situation such as this should happen, that maybe it would be best for all of us, mutants and wizard folk alike that we join forces so to speak."

The three teachers eyed each other, surprise and curiosity across their faces before they turned back to Sirius. Curiously however, he was digging a hand into his robes as if looking for something. After a few moments of muttered curses from Sirius, he pulled gave exclaim of triumph and pulled out a letter. The envelope had a tawny tinge to it and it was sealed by a red wax seal with a curious crest set into it while the other side neat acid-green ink had been written across it.

Logan gave a thorough sniff towards the letter in Sirius's outstretched hand and eyed it warily before replying shortly.

"What's that bub?"

Sirius rolled his eyes at the Wolverine's distrustful stare and replied as the Professor took it.

"_That_ is a proposition letter. Dumbledore asked that I pass it along to you."

The three adults, Ororo and Logan standing behind the Professor's chair, crowded close to read the letter but were shocked before they even opened it. Ororo raised her gaze to Sirius who was just waiting patiently, a casual smirk across his face as she spoke.

"How did this man know where we- how? It should not be possible…"

Sirius only smiled continuously before raising his hand and motioning them to keep reading the letter.

_To the Xavier's Institute Staff_

_The picnic table_

_Bayville, New York_

_Dear Professor Xavier, Ms. Monroe and Mr. Logan,_

_First of all I must offer my deepest remorse for your difficult night and hope that all your staff and students are well and safe for the time being. However, in your situation of need, I wish to make a proposition and offer of hospitality for all your students and staff._

_As Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry I offer you and your party housing and protection in my school. I also offer a place for each and every one of your students to attend school along with Miss Black who will be attending her final year as a student before coming of age. They will all be granted the chance to have a fresh new start and the chance to finish school if the Non-magic Government should pose a problem for your student's education and safety. School will start on the 1st of September and your train tickets and details will be sent two weeks in advance along with the lists of requirements. Please take into note that this is an opportunity that should not be taken lightly. I await your answer by Owl and hope to meet you all in person at the start of the New School year. If you have any questions please ask myself by Owl Post or ask my envoy Sirius Black._

_Deepest regards,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

"So…We're going to go? Right?"

That wasn't the only question asked when the Professor re-read and explained the letter out loud once _most _of students had gathered together. Across every face was either question or juvenile excitement but no one else spoke until the Professor answered. Taking in all their hopeful faces and those of his staff a defeated sigh escaped his lips and a confident smile across his aging face.

"It seems that my mind has been made up for me."

A great outbreak of cheers, thank-you's and chatter broke out as everyone hurried off or huddled together into a group to discuss the decision. None of this however was noticed by Sirius when he discovered that two adolescents had been absent from the meeting, two youths in particular that had first sparked his suspicions as a protective father.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

As the flat black stone hit the skin of the water it skidded across the wet surface and bounced a good two times before disappearing and breaking through the water skin and into the lake's abyss. Meanwhile the thrower gave a small sigh as if a heavy load of stress had released itself through the force of the skilled throw. For the last ten maybe fifteen minutes or so Rogue had tried to release her emotions through her actions, which in this case was through the force of skipping rocks while her troublesome thoughts rang through her mind.

"Y' know dat was a pretty poor effort _chére_."

At the sound of the familiar voice Rogue turned her head but rolled her eyes and turned away when the smirking face of the Cajun came into view. Smirking shamelessly as he sat himself down on the short overhang where the woodlands ended and the lake-beach started. As Rogue continued to ignore him he took the time to stare at her from behind. Rogue felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle slightly as she picked up another stone and threw it on a slant but the throw proved weak as it hit the surface and sunk on the first skid. Remy clicked his tongue, mocking a look of disappointment as he replied tauntingly.

"_Chére_ y' gotta put more confidence in de t'rough. Y' slackin' off."

Annoyed, Rogue let an angry yet hushed growl escape her lips before picking up another stone from the beach floor and making another throw though this time she poured her anger into it but to her annoyance it only sunk like the one before.

"_tisk-tisk_ _chére _anger ain't-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Remy sat staring in mid-sentence as Rogue's angry burst echoed about the trees surrounding the lake. When his eyes set on the angered Rogue her expression was livid with anger as she glared at him but not a moment later she let out a defeated and almost tearful sigh as her expression softened and she replied softly.

"Sorry. Just…-sigh- don't anger meh raght now, ah'm in no mood f' a fight."

Remy stood baffled a moment before he regained his composure and his trade-mark smile and replied half jokingly and yet half truthfully as she began to rummage around for another stone with her back turned to him.

"Well neither is Remy _chérie, _he always did prefer love t' war anyhow."

"Don't start-"

"Remy's bein' truthful _chérie_. No foolin' dis time."

Remy caught her with another charming smile while he raised open his arms in defense to give meaning to his words as Rogue had stood to retort his half-joke truth. Once seeing the sincerity in his voice her glare softened to her usual scowl again before she decided to take the first step and raise her peace flag just a little higher than his own. She held out the perfect stone she'd found to him and asked casually.

"Think ya can teach meh?"

Remy eyed the stone a moment before returning his gaze to her face and smiled jubilantly before he took the stone from her hand and took a steady stance with his legs spread out about two feet and hooking his hand behind his back with the stone in hand, he gave a strong sweep of his hand and released it. The stone skidded lightly about six times over the water surface before it disappeared, leaving a trace of ripples in the water before vanishing into the river bed.

Smirking brilliantly Remy returned his gaze to Rogue who was staring back out to the lake with a hand on her hip and a small hint of a smile gracing her lips as he spoke.

"Y' gotta control y' t'rows, keep y' arm steady an' hold it how y' want it t' go. Y' jus' gotta keep control et de rest is simple."

He picked up another stone and tossed it too her with a confident smile. She caught the stone easily and took a similar stance to what he had just shown her before taking a swing and releasing the stone into the air and across the water like a black bullet that hit the water surface about eight times before sinking into the dark abyss.

Remy's lips slipped into a pout of amusement as his brow raised but fell back again when his trade mark smirk surfaced again as he turned to congratulate her, however when he turned to face her, she had already turned away from the lake and was making her way towards the woodlands again at a frantic pace as sobs began to erupt.

"Rogue?"

She only continued to walk faster as he tried to call her back so at a quick run he pursued her until he was able to run in front of her and stop her in her tracks, his hands finding her shoulders in a gentle yet firm hold as she tried to break out of his hold, all the while keeping her head lowered and her face hidden. But he saw the tears that had already shed as he tried to calm her down with reassuring words and soothing hushes.

"Hey, come _chérie _calm downan'tell Remy what's gotten y' so upset. Marie, look at Remy _please_?"

Finally after a few minutes of struggling, Rogue stopped, her face scrunched up with tears as she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to hold back the pain that threatened to leak and stain her pale face as Remy tried to talk to her. At last Remy was able to get her to raise her head and face him and he was taken aback to see that her eyes were glossed with fresh tears and her cheeks had flushed a rosy colour as she tried to hold back the pain that was evident across her face. It was then he felt his heart truly melt.

Pulling her close into his careful embrace he rest one hand around her waist while the other rest over her head that was pressed against his torso as he began to sooth her with reassuring words. Her sobs finally broke into a million glistening tears that soaked through his shirt but despite that he held her close and comforted her in any way possible.

Soon Rogue's tears died away and they just stood there in each others arms, swaying slightly to an unknown and soundless tune that is until Rogue finally spoke up.

"Thanks."

Remy smiled contently before replying gently.

"No problem _chére_. Now y' okay t' tell Remy what's gotten y' so upset?"

Remy began to instantaneously rub circles into her back in a soothing rhythm as Rogue's eyes finally opened and peeked out at their surroundings while her hold around his waist loosened from its tight grip. She took a moment or two, focusing her gaze on a particular leaf on a tree branch near by before speaking up again, her voice a little shaky as she spoke.

"Kitty's so mad at meh, no one seems to understand what ah've hidden from them an' now ah'm practically spillin' mah guts t' ya, who until recently was supposed t' beh mah enemy."

"Was never really _your_ enemy Roguey. Jus' on opposite sides was all."

Rogue actually laughed half heartedly and a hidden smile graces her lips at his charming attempt at making her feel at least a little bit better. But the smile soon waned and disappeared as she spoke onwards.

"Still, that look Kitty gave meh earlier jus'…scared meh. Ah dunno what ah'd do if ah didn't have her around. Even if she is a prep-freak with all the 'likes' and 'totallys'."

It was Remy's turn to chuckle with amusement as they both stole hidden smiles from each other. After a few moments of silence he spoke up his mind.

"She still needs time Marie. Jus' let her blow 'er head off f' a while an' wait f' her t' come t' y' for de mercy. Y' shouldn't waist tears over it. _Mais_, its nice t' see some kind o' humanness in y' _chérie_. It's a bit o' a turn on f' Remy."

Though his last comment was teasing and flirtatious it didn't stop Rogue from pulling out of his embrace and smacking him playfully across the shoulder as he began to laugh at her but when laughter stopped, Remy had managed wrap his arms around her small waist and her arms had slithered around his neck. They were lost in the moment a while before the second broke and they were themselves once more.

Pulling away, Rogue gave a small sniffle before raising her hands to wipe away her tears but Remy beat her to the punch and wiped them away with his own gloved hands and after, he stole the chance to tuck a stray white lock behind one of her ears before dropping his hand to his side once more. The two were silent a few moments before Rogue spoke up, her nose reddened slightly and her eyes were puffed with old tears as she spoke.

"Thanks f' this. It helped."

Remy smirked as he edged just a little closer to her while his hand managed to slip around her index and middle finger as he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Y' already said dat."

"Right…"

Their faces were mere inches away as both their minds battled with their hearts. Remy's mind fought over his heart, telling himself that she was in too much of a vulnerable state for something like this while Rogue's mind was fighting in the defense that she couldn't trust him. However, they were broken out of their battles by a clearing of a throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both heads turned to find an unlikely person before them. Jean Grey. Her brow was raised while a disapproving scowl had graced her usually pretty and friendly face as she stood with her arms grossed and her weight shifted to one leg. The other two backed away almost automatically a good two feet before Rogue replied, hoping that her tearful face wasn't as prominent and noticeable as before.

"Uh no. Jean. Uh what are ya doin' here?"

Remy mimicked Rogue's curious expression with maybe a little more ease than her but under the mask was an expression of suspicion of the young woman that had so rudely interrupted the almost …tender moment.

Jean eyed Remy suspiciously before speaking again, a faked cheery expression now across her face as she spoke.

"You two missed the meeting. Your Headmaster sent word to the Professor. We're leaving in a few hours for London."

"What-? London? Ya mean that-?"

"Yes we'll be joining you at your school, now you two better go. Your dad's looking for you."

Rogue eyed Jean cautiously, taking to note the almost translucent shine that had shielded the red head's usually vibrant green eyes. There was something hidden behind them as she smiled in that annoyingly pleasant way but the ambiguity was pushed away into a hidden place and she was just Jean again. Rogue blinked as if to wash away the nagging feeling that had signaled and finally gave a small nod of acknowledgment, gave Remy a last glance before heading off to find her father.

As Rogue left, Remy and Jean where left a moment in an icy and almost hateful silence before Jean spoke. Her pleasant smile disappeared behind the mask that was her face as it turned into a hateful glare as she spoke. A warning in her voice as she spoke coldly.

"Stay away from her."

The order was simple but there was about a million unspoken words to back it up as Jean gave a disturbing sort of smile before tracing Rogue's tracks and heading back to the camp leaving Remy alone. He gave a glare in Jean's direction, his embers of red shifting with his mood as curious thoughts began to play about his mind. However, after the red head had left, he left his glare wane and his gaze turned back to the open lake. He took another stone in hand but didn't throw it, instead, he held it in the palm of his hand and charged it to a soft pink colour before he raised it, hooked it to his chin and threw it with a strong swipe and it exploded to oblivion before it even hit the water.

He promised himself before he left for the camp again, that he'd be keeping a close eye on things and keep Rogue at close hand. Something Wicked was coming their way and so help him he'd find out what.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well there's a chapter finished. And I managed to fit in my title in the end! YAY! Now everyone PLZ REVIEW!!!! Much thanks, until next chapter. Bb!**

**By the way, won't be able to update as much as I used to. I see Exams and major homework loads in my future and I'm not even Professor Trelawney! (lame joke) anyway. Tootles!**

**Ultimate gammy91**


	5. London Knights

**Hi ya'll thanks for the reviews! Anyway, here's chapter five. Enjoy. This time I'm sure to get them to London…hopefully. Btw, I did notice I used the work "risen" about three times in the last chapter's beginning sentance(my friend was kind enough to point it out the second time, lol, who needs enemies with friends like these, lol jk. She's kewl).**

**-ultimate Gammy91**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter Five – London Knights**

Several hours had passed since the group had decided to leave for London but how it was they were getting there was a mystery played across many of their minds. That was until Sirius and _Marie_ approached the group that had gathered about a conjured picnic table, all carrying what they had left from the night before and that was a sleeping bag each and a copied question in their minds. How _were_ they going to get to London?

Amara, the resident royalty of the group, gave a sigh of aggravation as her eyes rolled back and groaned slightly as she whimpered grumpily as her princess behavior overpowering her as she spoke.

"When are we leaving?"

She wasn't the only one to complain, for a few equally irritated or grumpy heads raised from their lazy trances and similar questions were passed about the group while the older ones stood silent, though silently agreed with the younger students as the complaints began to grow louder. That was until Professor Xavier silenced them.

"Please, students. No more of this now."

He wasn't given the silence he wanted when Scott, the leader that he just _had_ to be, raised his hand for attention and replied seriously, pulling on his invisible suit that said _"Follow the leader or die" _across his front as he spoke up.

"Not to be rude Professor, but we have been waiting a while. Are we going to get the X-Jet or something? Cause you know I could pull a team together in-"

"Oh please, would you just like, cut that fearless-leader crap Scott?!"

All eyes singled out the owner of the voice immediately. Kitty stood away from the group leaning against a tree back with her arms crossed and a glare in tacked which was undoubtedly pointed in Scott's general direction. The _once_ fearless leader quieted down like a ridiculed dog as he buttoned his lip and began to sulk with an evident scowl across his face. After this small interruption, Sirius cleared his throat uncomfortably but began to speak nonetheless while Rogue made to stand away from him, unconsciously close to Remy and the acolyte boys.

"The arrangement is that at twenty-two minutes past twelve all of you will be picked up by the Knight Bus and taken to London-"

"_Night Bus?!_ It's bloody broad daylight mate-"

Remy and Piotr both gave John a good elbow in the gut to shut him up, making him swallow his words before Sirius began to speak again like he hadn't even been interrupted.

"However, from there we'll be accommodating you at a temporary safe-house before leaving for Hogwarts on the first of September. Any questions before we leave?"

There was a long silence before a reluctant hand was raised into the air and Bobby's head came into view as he stepped out from behind Amara and Jubilee's shadows and asked idiotically.

"Uh yeah- When do we eat?"

He was given a slap over the back of the head by Jubilee who growled irritated as Bobby rubbed the back of his sore head.

"You just ate two hours ago Bobby! How can you be thinking of your stomach right now?"

Bobby shrugged with a foolish smile as he replied naively.

"I'm hungry is all. I mean come on, if breakfast was that good just imagine lunch!"

Everyone gave a sigh of irritation at Bobby's stupidity but they were silenced again when Sirius raised a hand for silence while his eyes were set on a shiny gold watch in his other hand that was on a light chain that was hooked from inside his robes. His lips muttered movement wordlessly before speaking aloud.

"It'll be here in five…, four… three… two…"

Suddenly a great burst of light and a thunderous BANG broke out before them throwing most of them off their seats as a great violet triple-decker bus appeared out of no where, its headlights large and blinding to mutant-eyes and came to a screeching halt about five or four feet away from the picnic table. The group of students stood transfixed in place a moment before the front doors were pulled back and a figure in violet uniform stepped off the bus and began to speak loudly to them, his accent jumping about in the British sort of way as he spoke.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded wizard or witch. Just stick out your wand hand and we'll take you anywhere you want- Choo fall over for ay?"

The gangly sort of Bus conductor sniggered as the students picked themselves up slowly while their eyes stood glued to the violent purple monster before them, some with mouths a gape while others just stared without blinking. When everyone was on their feet, the conductor began to speak once again but choked in his memorized speech when he noticed who was standing _with_ the tumble of students.

"Is that-? No, couldn' be. Black?"

The students turned their heads towards Sirius almost automatically at the mention of the name Black, but when they turned they saw not the man, but the black shaggy dog from the night before and they saw that the conductor was speaking not to the dog but to Rogue.

"Issat Marie Black?"

Rogue almost winced outwardly but bit it back forcefully as she put on a small lifeless smile before nodding truthfully. With that, the conductor, who was acne faced, tall and gangly, rushed forwards and grabbed Rogue by the gloved hand and began to shake it uncontrollably as he grinned crookedly as he began to utter excitedly while the others stood watching with curiously raised brows.

"Pleasure t' meet ch' again Ms. Black. Pleasure -Ern! Ernie it's Marie Black!- Sorry 'bout tha' Missy. Choo an' this lot on the twelve-twenty-two appointment?"

Rogue nodded and replied as she managed to wrestle her hand out of his grip.

"Uh yeah. Uh guys this is Stan Shunpike. Shunpike this is –everyone."

Everyone gave an vague wave or a small whisper of a hello but Stan took no notice, no, he only had eyes for Rogue as it appeared and immediately began acting like a gentleman…or more, what he _thought_ to be a gentleman's manner. He held out a hand for Rogue to take but she graciously and as politely as she could, refused the offer, saying she had to help her dog _Snuffles_ to which totally put poor Stan off the matter as he went off to help the Professor get on the bus.

When the students first stepped onto the bus there was a union of _awes _and _wows_ as they entered the surprisingly spacious bus. On the lowest deck there were about a dozen single beds. Some odd bed was occupied by a sleeping witch or wizard while above head, dangling from the bus ceiling was a long and dangly crystal chandelier. However, the students weren't left to gape for long before Stan ushered them up a narrow and rickety spiral staircase up to the second floor where instead of beds, were about three dozen chairs and plush Victorian sofa of velvet lime green and deep amethyst (purple).

"Take a seat. It's all been paid fo', Professor Dumbledore took care o' everthin'."

The professor thanked Stan for his help and after a long goodbye to Rogue he left and not two seconds later the bus began to revive and they were zooming past trees, birds and passing cars within seconds. Once the bus's violent turns and stops became more natural the students breathed again and began to talk amongst each other. All except for Rogue of course, being the antisocial she was and the fact that her eyes were beginning to droop again with exhaustion.

Rogue sat at the back corner of the bus in a large Victorian purple chair. One leg lay over the arm rest of the chair while her head rest on the window of the bus. Her eyes were droopy and a little sore from the tears she'd shed beforehand but other than that, her mind was at peace, at least for the moment. Her emerald eyes gazed out to the window, lost in her own thoughts of simple nothings that is, until a certain red and black eyed someone sat down in the wild blue chair beside her.

"Yes?"

She said simply, without looking away from window. The Cajun shrugged and replied with a hint of a grin in the corner of his lips.

"Dat's a lil' creepy y' know_ chére?"_

"What is?"

"_Dat_, how y' jus' know it was Remy an' y' didn't even look."

Rogue only rolled her eyes once before shutting them completely, a small mocking smile hid away as she spoke.

"It's a chick thing. Plus ah'm a witch, ah'm s'posed t' creep people out."

Rogue heard Remy chuckle heartedly that for some odd reason sent a sensation of chills down her spine but she ignored it as he replied, slumping slightly in his chair.

"So… Dis school of yours. Y' wanna fill Remy in about it?"

"We're not goin' directly there. Ya'll find out soon enough."

"Try me _chére_."

Rogue eyed him a moment but replied in a matter-of-fact way.

"It ain't that its hard t' explain- okay maybe a bit. But really, ah suggest ya wait until we get there. Its…a lot to take in."

"Y' would be preparin' Remy for de load _chére_."

"Is this really out of soul interest of school purposes or are ya'll jus' tryin' t' get under mah skin?"

"Both. Now how about y' start by explainin' how y' get into dis school?"

Rogue rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat a moment with her face set ahead but a moment later she let out a sigh of defeat and began to speak, at first in a rather irritated tone.

"Fahne. All students start off at Hogwarts at the age o' eleven. After arrival we're then sorted into houses dependin' on our personalities, ambitions an' basically which house we _feel_ we belong in."

"What do y' mean by dat _chére_?"

"Ah'm not really sure mahself. But when the Sorting Hat sorts ya into your house he-"

"Woah! Sorting Hat? And it's a _he_?"

Rogue shrugged as she replied.

"Lahke ah said. It's a lot t' take in."

"_D'accord_. Y' were sayin'?"

"Raght. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin-"

Rogue was interrupted by Remy's short chortle of laughter but once he noticed her irritated look he stopped himself and said apologetically but still with a smirk across his face.

"_Desóle_ _chére_."

"Can ah continue without ya interuptin' every two seconds?"

"Go ahead."

"All these houses were named after the founders of the school and for the last few centuries or somethin' its educated some of the best –dependin' on what ya think is "best"- wizards an' witches in Europe."

"An' by "best" y' mean…?"

"Well, take Slytherin for example. That house has produced some of the best wizards and witches in history, but every single one that went through school in that house turned out bad."

"Ah. Now Remy understands. So what house y' be in _chére_?"

"Gryffindor."

"Dat a good t'ing?"

"Not one Gryffindor ah've heard of ever went bad. Each house has a certain quality that their students tend to have. Gryffindor- bravery, Ravenclaw- intelligence, Hufflepuff – loyalty and Slytherin- power."

"So y' sayin' dere be a dark side an' a good side?"

"Yeah. Ah guess."

Remy nodded in understanding but kept his grin in check as he spoke.

"So what house do y' t'ink Remy would qualify for?"

Rogue stared at Remy with an inquisitive look across her face, mocking deep thought before she replied him.

"…Not sure. It really jus' depends on what the hat thinks."

"De hat thinks?"

"Well duh. How else is it supposed to sort ya'll out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About three hours later –to many of the students and teacher's astonishment- they arrived in London. Dusk had already fallen by the time they arrived and many of the students were groaning and grumbling about the long day so they were all quite anxious to find this safe-house and crash for the night. When the Knight Bus stopped, practically every student let out a sigh of relief and began to pack out of the bus. However, after everyone had gotten off the bus and said goodbye to Stan Shunpike the bus left them all staring at the house in front of them.

"Is that…by any horrible chance the place where we're crashing?"

Bobby asked with a resentful look across his face as he and many of the others stared the place down. The house was in complete darkness, the windows were covered in mould and grime while the doors looked like they were covered in dust, as was the rest of the exterior and the garden looked like it hadn't seen a gardener in centuries. The first distinction that the students got from the house was that it resembled a beaten animal. The students stared at the place either disillusioned or sickened expressions before their attention was suddenly averted to the loud BANG and crash of a body before a new figure stepped into the light of the lamppost. Some of the mutants yelped in surprise, namely the female population and some named boys, while others, like the Acolytes, took on defensive positions. However, when the figure stepped into the light all need for defence was put at a loss of time for the moment he stepped into the light Rogue let out a warning sort of cry.

"Dung!"

"What-?"

Many of the students replied but not a moment later "Dung" turned out to be a man that had appeared before them. He was dressed in what only could be recognisable as ragged old robes with grubby hands fit for stealing let alone waving a wand while his eyes seemed rather bloodshot with tiredness. He grinned toothily at them, in what they could only assume as friendly before speaking.

"Allow Mree. (Marie) Was wonderin' when you lot was comin'. Been freezin' my ars off out 'ear."

Rogue nodded with a small smile before turning to the rest of the group that were waiting almost impatiently. Most of them being moody and anxious to get out of the cold.

"Everyone this is Mundungus or "Dung" Fletcher. He's part of the-"

"SHH! You wanna get me in trouble Mree? 'Ere- pass this 'round so we can get inside eh?"

From one of Mundungus's many pockets he withdrew a roll of what appeared to be yellow cash only to unroll it to be about twenty or so pieces of parchment. Rogue passed them around but did not save one for herself, or Sirius or Mundungus.

"Read 'em silent. Don't wan' no one 'earin' nothin'."

Inscribed across each piece of parchment was a description written in acid green ink.

_**The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.**_

"What's the Ord-"

"SHH!"

Both Rogue and Mundungus shushed Bobby up before he could utter a third word. The group stared at them with confusion before Dung **(ok writing Mundungus is getting irritating!!!)** and Marie led them up the thin path to the house which they could only assume was number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes I know quite uneventful in some ways but its getting on isn't it? Sorry for the long wait! Until next time! REVIEW!  
**

**-ultimategammy91**


	6. Settling In

**Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for the reviews and sorry for the long wait! Please review! **

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter six – Settling In**

The moment that every student had read their note the small pieces of parchment burst into a small puff of blue flames before turning to ash in their hands. The students expressed confused but curious expressions but their questioning stares were not answered by words but by actions. The group were made to follow Rogue and Mundungus or more affectionately known as "Dung" up the long, paved trail to the house. Though most of the girls stared at the house with evident disgust or nervousness across their faces as did some of the boys the group followed in tow until they came to the front door.

Dung raised a particularly grubby hand that held onto a not so spotless wand tapped the wand against the door while his eyes shifted around in an almost nervous way. Those who were close to the front heard the quick shuffling of feet before a voice spoke out, though slightly muffled by the door and the person's evident nervousness in their voice.

"Who is it? Declare yourself!"

"It's me Molly, Mundungus, bringin' Marie an' 'er lot."

Not a moment later there was the sound of unlatching chains and a clicking of locks before the door was swung open and a plump woman with kindly features and red hair appeared and pulled Rogue into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Marie dear! You're finally home! Dear me, you don't know how-"

"Uh s'cuse me Molly but we better get this lot inside eh?"

The woman seemed to stare at Dung with a slightly perplexed expression for a moment before turning her head to see about over a dozen more faces looked back at her before it finally dawned across her face and not a moment later she was quickly ushering them all inside with a motherly tone as she spoke.

"Oh gracious! Sorry dears- come in! Come in! Get out of this cold-"

Five minutes later the entire Xavier institute and the Acolytes were rounded into the now brightly lit house of old but refurnished Victorian furniture and furnishings with about a hundred pictures across the walls of freshly painted forest green and black while multiple doors lined the hallway walls and a long staircase led up to the above levels of the house. The students stood in awe at the place, their first impressions of its exterior diminishing into oblivion as this new impression was put in the first's place.

Bobby who looked on the verge of drooling with his mouth left open so long gave a long whistle of acknowledgement of the place before speaking.

"Dude. This place is awesome."

"Thank you Bobby."

Bobby practically jumped out of his skin as the dog "Snuffles" beside him suddenly transformed into Sirius, making Jubilee and some other girls chuckled slightly at the wannabe-ladies-man jump at the sight of a transforming man. Meanwhile however, the full attention was drawn to Rogue and the kindly witch whom Rogue introduced.

"Everyone this is Molly Weasley. Molly, -everyone."

Molly smiled benevolently at them, her kindly features giving the profound impression that she was a motherly sort of person. She chuckled heartily at all them, eying most faces as if to make a mental list of faces to match their names to before she spoke.

"It's good to finally meet you all. Marie has told us so much about you- though, I am guessing you lot don't know too much about me or the Wizard World. Right Marie dear?"

Rogue, blushing at how her surrogate-mother addressed her, nodded before glaring at Bobby as he mimicked Mrs. Weasley, who was now in conversation with Sirius and the Professor, with a joker-grin across his adolescent face. Rogue gave Bobby a good shove of her elbow into his gut to silence him, making him choke slightly as he pouted like a wounded dog. After silencing Bobby, the three adults broke out of conversation and suddenly seemed to realise they still had a whole hallway full of tried and grumpy teenagers waiting to be directed to the nearest couch or bed. Mrs. Weasley let out a cry of realization as if the students had just appeared out of no where and so began to lead them out of the hallway as she spoke.

"Oh! Oh dear, you all look worn to the bone! –Lets get you all settled into the house then. Hurry along dears and follow me- but be careful of where you step. This house is very old, as are the creatures that reside here so I do not think it wise you disturb them."

A few of the students eyed each other worriedly but followed Mrs. Weasley as she led them to the upper levels of the house, careful with each step they made. Mrs. Weasley led the large group of students down one corridor, while Dung led the teachers down an opposing corridor, until they came to a turn only to find about a dozen doors lining down two opposing walls that acted as dividers of the great room that was the second level of the house. Also, to the student's confusion and astonishment, the dividing walls only looked about a metre wide, not even nearly enough space for even one student to live in. Stopping at the end of the corridor, the students stared at the doors with confusion written across their faces while some whispered their confusion to their friends. Meanwhile, as the students did this, Mrs. Weasley and Rogue walked down the corridor with their wands raised, waving them without the need for words or thought as they did so and as they walked past each door, they magically swung open with each flick of the witches' wrists.

The students stood flabbergasted despite the simpleness of it all but they were not given much time to stare and gape for not a moment later four figures came out of one of the doors, yelling all at once. Both figures who were obviously twin brothers, were gangly in appearance, dressed in civilian clothing while both baring a head full of bright red hair much like Mrs. Weasley's. Both boys glared at their mother as if she had interrupted something very important, not noticing the added company as they spoke in union.

"Mother! What the bloody hell are you- Marie?!"

Both red-heads turned their gaze away from their mother to face Marie who was smiling back at them with an amused expression before the twins suddenly pulled her into a group hug making her laugh in amusement. After a short reunion of friends, they released her, finally noticing the extra company. The twins grinned, their ears turning red slightly but with no embarrassment across their freckled faces as one of them spoke up with the other finishing his sentence.

"This lot-"

"With you Marie?"

Marie turned back to the group staring at them and nodded before Mrs. Weasley broke into the conversation and spoke up, an undeniable motherly tone in her firm voice.

"Introductions can come later- Fred- George. Let's get this lot settled in- and don't you dare pull any of those wretched jokes on them, they've had a long couple of days. Now off with you!"

Fred and George pulled mocking looks of shock across their faces before replying in a mocking tone to add to the act.

"Us? Pull jokes on people we barely know?"

"Really mother you insult us! We wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Yet."

Rogue added with knowing smile and a chuckle while Fred and George, as their mother introduced them, gave friendly and almost mischievous smiles towards the weary lot of mutants. Mrs. Weasley only shook her head and proceeded to allocate the students into each room, two sharing each room. Rogue, who helped Mrs. Weasley with this, managed to catch sight of Kitty who returned the look, coldly. She stood outside one of the rooms and gave an icy scowl towards her before following Jubilee into the room and closing the door with a slam.

"Don't vorry _schwester_, she vill come avound soon."

Rogue turned around at her adopted brother's, Kurt, words and gave a half hearted smile which he returned honestly. She had expected _him_, above all people, to have treated her how Kitty now treated her, like something unworthy of understanding or trust seeing how he was, in every respect except for blood, her brother. Feeling somewhat guilty still, Rogue pulled him into a careful hug and without thinking, gave him a small peck on the cheek. When she realized this however, it was too late, for Kurt's eyes widened in shock and he began to stammer some what as nothing happened during the contact.

"How-? You- Rogue?"

Rogue smiled warmly, giggling at the astonishment across her younger brother's face as he struggled for words. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and replied cheerfully.

"Ah'll explain later Kurt."

Kurt finally closed his gaping mouth and nodded in understanding before making his way to his room that he was sharing with Bobby, while Rogue turned her attention to the twins who were standing close by, watching and greeting any of the students that passed them by. Once they saw Rogue they greeted her with grinning smiles and began to teasingly chide and mock her in a way that only brothers could do to their surrogate-sister.

"Ah! There's our little _Rogue_."

"Honestly though, I see _why_ they call you that but you'll always be _our_ Marie."

Rogue rolled her eyes irritably and gave them both a good punch to the arm, making them cry out in what she took as mock pain while on their sides bruises were already starting to appear as they replied, finishing each other's sentences.

"Ouch-"

"-Be nice."

"You know that's weird how ya'll do that raght?"

The three shared knowing grins but were soon interrupted when someone pushed past them, purposefully nocking Rogue into Fred- or was it George?- Rogue turned back after being set straight again by the boys to yell at the offending person but stopped when she noticed it was Kitty and Jubilee who had brushed past, following Mrs. Weasley. Jubilee, who did not seem to hold the same hostility toward her, turned and gave an apologetic smile but was quickly pulled away by Kitty who shot her another turned glare.

"Bloody hell, that's not one of your friends is it White Wings?"

Rogue turned away and gave a small smile to the use of her nick-name and replied half-heartedly.

"Nah. That _was _one o' mah best friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Remy watched as the unfriendly exchange of looks went between Rogue and Kitty from his open door. When Kitty had first openly showed her hostility towards Rogue back at the temporary base he had though that the way the petite brunette was acting was unfair but now he though it was also just plain spiteful of her. He continued to watch as the twins, who he could only guess as Rogue's friends, both gave her comforting smiles before leading her away down the staircase and out of sight, all the while paying not attention to him as he watched. Once satisfied that she was alright for at least the moment, he turned away and walked into the room that he was to share with John and Piotr.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

After the students settled into their decided rooms and had the chance to shower and freshen up in new clothes that they had kindly been given, thanks to the accessibility of kindling clothing out of thin air by wand, they were ushered downstairs by two more of the Weasley bunch, Ginny, another red-headed girl who looked not a day over fifteen and an uncommonly beautiful young woman by the name of Fleur Delacour-Weasley. While Ginny was a pretty little thing, it was Fleur that held most of their attention with an almost _magical_ hold with her sleek, platinum blonde hair and her obviously French accent. Even with the muddle of English and French that came out of her mouth, the males of the group still drool over as she ushered them downstairs without paying the slightest interest to the attention she was getting. The two led the group downstairs, through a few doorways and hallways before coming to a spacious dining room that was now crowded with wizard folk, most sitting around a row of tables and chairs. Once the group entered, they were immediately greeted by the crowd of wizards and witches as if they knew them already, some holding out hands to shake and welcoming smiles while some of them gave them suspicious looks and kept their distance but acknowledged them with some respect when another introduced them.

As the wizard folk introduced themselves and vice versa, from another door, Mrs. Weasley entered with a bowl of salad in hand, closely followed by Rogue who was carrying a second bowl. Mrs. Weasley greeted them kindly, calling out to them over the buzz of talk that was playing over the room before leaving it for the supposed kitchen with Rogue not too far behind.

"Pull up a chair dears, dinner will be ready in an hour or so."

Looking around, many of the students noticed that Logan, Ororo and even the Professor were talking with some of the wizard folk and so became a little less nervous and apprehensive. The mutants sat down amongst their hosts, diffusing across the room. The majority of the girl population, except or Kitty who refused to talk to anyone but the mutant girls despite her chatty nature, swarmed around Ginny and a peculiar looking woman with Pink hair. The boys save for the fearless leader Scott, surrounded Fred and George Weasley and watched as they played a game of Exploding Snap with a deck of magical cards.

Everyone seemed to be getting along for the most, all that is save for Kitty and Remy. While Kitty sat alone, Remy had ventured into the connected room that Rogue and Mrs. Weasley had disappeared to. As he entered the room, silently, he found himself in a rather spacious kitchen and in the middle of it was a long bench isle with a mountain of food over the top of it. Rogue stood at the bench with a knife in hand with her eyes to the bench as she cut through a load of vegetables that was beginning to pile into a huge metal pot. Mrs. Weasley stood at the window bench with her back to him as she stirred three pots all at once with the help of her wand. He quietly approached Rogue, careful not to be noticed.

As he moved towards her he was surprised to find that when he took a good look at her that she was completely transformed from the Rogue he had briefly come to know. Her beaten looking clothes from the last few days were gone but in their stead were much more revealing clothing, not highly revealing, but more so than her usual code of covering every part of her skin. She stood there dressed in a pair of faded black jeans, lace-less jogging shoes and a short-sleave green top with her arms and hands free of any gloves or long sleaves with a black apron over her front as she chopped some potatoes. Remy bottled his curiosity as he came to stand beside her and spoke, a grin across his face.

"Need some help _chére_?"

He watched as she practically jumped at his words but quickly relaxed once she realised who it was. She looked up at him and gave him a small glare before smacking his shoulder in a teasing but still forceful smack before speaking.

"Cajun?! Don't ya dare do that again, ah'm holdin' a knife for ya information, ah could've cut mahself!"

Remy chuckled and was about to reply when Mrs. Weasley came between them and handed Remy a black apron and said with a warm smile as she grasped his arm and practically shoved him to stand on the other side of the Isle to the cutting board where she had been standing.

"Why thank you –Remy was it?"

"_Oui Madame_."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at the respect he showed by calling her _Madame_ but quickly set him to work as she spoke, rushing about the kitchen.

"Well, if you could help Marie cut and peal the potatoes then we'll have dinner on the table in no time."

With that she picked up another tray of prepared food and exited the room and left the two alone. Remy put on his apron and without question began to skilfully peal the potatoes and put them aside for Rogue to cut. After a short silence, Rogue spoke up after eying him as he capably continued to peal the potatoes before shifting them over to her.

"How did ya become a culinary expert?"

Remy grinned as he turned to face her.

"Y' t'ink Remy got skill _hien_?"

Rogue bit back a smile and replied as she continued to chop, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Ah think ya already know that. How?"

"Mon tante, she be a _tres_ _magnifique _cook _et_ she taught_ moi_ how t' cook. She taught Remy everyt'ing he knows ever since he was ten."

"Didn't expect that from a Cajun lahke yaself."

Remy grinned, noting the tease in her words. The two shared a small smile but as they did so, Rogue made a slice of her knife but without looking and so her finger got in the way, the knife making a small but effectively painful slice in her finger. Immediately after the sharp blade did its damage Rogue hissed in pain and dropped the knife to clutch her bleeding finger but before she could do anything more, Remy's bigger but gentle hands took hold of her cut hand and quickly pulled her over to the sink, turned on the tap and put it under the cool water. After clearing away the blood he took her hand out of the water and raised it high enough for him to look. He asked as he examined the small but evident cut that was now across the soul of her index finger.

"Y' know where de first aid kit be _chére_?"

"Cupboard above the sink."

Rogue replied incoherently before he opened the cupboard above and reached in, all the while keeping his gentle but firm hold on her injured hand. Rogue watched him as he pulled down a box of medical things with a slightly puzzled expression across her face. The way he had immediately attended to her cut surprised her but not as much as the feeling of his bare hands over her own and how he did it without fear or even notice of the fact that her powers hadn't kicked in at the contact. She watched as he fumbled about the medical box that held nothing that a _normal_ person would recognise as medicine but a wizard or witch would. If she wasn't so stunned by his actions from before she would've smiled with amusement as he gave a small grunt of frustration at not being able to find a simple bottle of antiseptic but not too long later he found a roll of ordinary bandage and a pair of medical scissors. After pulling them out, he silently pulled her back towards the bench, cleared some space, and lent against the bench as he cut a small strip of bandage long enough to wrap around her finger to stop the haemorrhage.

Rogue watched as he gently grasped her hand again and wrapped the finger gingerly, but even so she let out a small hiss of pain. At this however, Remy surprised her yet again by suddenly letting go and replying in an honestly concerned voice.

"_Désolé_- M' hands ain't t' gentle-"

"Nah, it's okay, ya were gentle. Jus' a slip."

At that their eyes locked and they seemed to be lost in the moment, unblinkingly. Rogue stared deep into his demonic eyes, watching as his grin disappeared ever so slowly before turning into a look of plain sincerity that was directed at her as he stared back. However, not a moment later, the grin resurfaced and gently he took her hand once more an raise her securely bandaged finger to his lips and planted a small kiss on them before replying.

"Better?"

Rogue slowly nodded but not a moment later she blinked and broke out of the small trance, tucking back a loose strand of stray hair behind her left ear nervously, clearing her throat lightly as she set back to work. She replied with her eyes on her knife this time while he slowly turned back to his own task.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Remy grinned as he watched her cheeks flush slightly before replying, a knowing look in his eyes.

"No problem _chére_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hehehe…. Did everyone like that little fluffiness? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91 **


	7. After Dinner

**Hey ya'll! OMG! Soooo many reviews! You guys rock, ya know? lol. Hopefully I get over 100 reviews before the end of the year? (HINT!!!)**

**-ultimategammy91**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven – After Dinner**

Not an hour later, dinner was ready and set upon the two long tables in the room. The smell of the delicious feast before them taunted the group's taste buds as they tired not to lunge at the food as soon as it hit the table. However, as far as the food went, this was Mrs. Weasley's table and there wouldn't be any fighting- with or without food- at her table if she had anything to say about it. So in a painfully orderly fashion, the eighteen mutants, wizard folk and the current number of four Weasley all sat around the two tables and waited patiently for Molly's approval.

By the time Remy and Rogue had finished in the kitchen, dinner was prepared, and by the time they came into the dining room, every seat was already filled save for two that just happened to be next to each other. As Rogue made to pull out the chair, Remy caught hold of it a second faster and pulled it out for her. He smirked as she raised a seemingly-dangerous brow at him, but she quickly relaxed and took the offered seat. Remy took this as a good sign and so sat himself down. Meanwhile Fred and George, who sat opposite them, caught wind of this exchange and began to grin mischievously towards each other in a knowing sort of way before their gaze slowly moved to the _couple_ in front of them. Though they didn't say anything, Rogue noticed and vowed to kick them after dinner, both of them. Meanwhile, conversation at Rogue's part of the table turned to more important matters which she was forced to focus on rather than kicking her surrogate-brothers. Sirius, who sat across from her -no doubt to keep Remy in check, and was instantly pulled into conversation by Ororo.

"Mister Black-"

"Please, call me Sirius."

Rogue rolled her eyes at her father's sad attempt at being charming. Though he was by nature and reputation a charmer, it still made her roll her eyes with embarrassment. Storm acknowledged his charming nature with a slight blush across her dark face and a small smile before continuing.

"Alright. _Sirius_. My question was how is it that Wizard folk have been able to keep themselves a secret from the rest of the world? Many mutants have tried the same theory but as you can see,"

She glanced at the scattered mutants around them before continuing.

"Nothing productive has come from it."

Sirius gave a shrug of his shoulders as he continued to dig into his own plate, but replied before taking another bite of his mince pie.

"Honestly, right now, all I can say is that it is simply _magic_. Believe me, the whole concept is a lot to take in, if I tried to explain it all, it would only be confusing…"

The two began talking amiably with the rest of the people around them and Rogue quickly lost interest in the conversation. The _importance _of the conversation was lost before it even began. Instead of striking up discussion elsewhere however, Rogue kept to herself and ate quietly while her gaze shifted about the room. Fred and George were deep in conversation with Bobby, Kurt and Roberto -telling them everything and anything about _"Weasley's Wizard Wheeze"_, their joke shop. Mrs Weasley and Tonks, who had appeared not ten minutes before dinner started, were whispering and giggling with Amara, Tabby and a few other girls -something about love potions. Mundungus was entertaining a few of the other males at the table with his infamous stories of how he "got out o' some strife" or "found a great _bargain _only it wasn't for sale." Everyone was chatting contently save for Kitty who sat at the farthest end of the table with Jubilee, their head's practically glued together as they whispered back and forth. Everyone finally seemed to be relaxing again after the ordeals they had been in the last couple of days.

Usually, if Rogue were here with just her family, she and the twins would be glued together in deep conversation about their next "experiment" that they would test when they returned to school. But even that idea was out considering Fred and George were already out of school. If it had been any other year, Sirius would have encouraged them in their trouble making, having been one of the resident trouble makers of his time. Ginny would be trying _not _to pay attention to Fleur as she rambled about something "_spectaculaire"_ while Mr and Mrs Weasley would be talking about important Order business. Sometimes they would discuss such things with Bill or Charlie Weasley if they happened to stop by or any other Order members if they should turn up but now, things were different. Not only was her _"other-family"_ in her home but things were about to change and she didn't know whether it was for better or for worse. As she trudged through these thoughts of change and uncertainty, she failed to notice a pair of red orbs as they stared at her.

Remy had been watching her with growing interest. After breaking away from the noise of conversation around them, she had grown quiet and almost lost in some sense. Her eyes were glazed over with thought while she barely touched her dinner. When he had taped into her emotions to check on her, he had to pull back out within seconds to stop it from passing on to him. There was a dark cloud of trouble in Rogue's mind and it was growing steadily. Finally, after about ten or so minutes of staring and waiting for her to say something (or _do_ something, for that matter), he gave in and ended her silence.

"Y' gonna eat dat _chére_? Y' food's goin' cold."

Rogue raised her head to look at him only to find a teasing grin plastered across his face. But to his surprise, she didn't scowl at him or even show any kind of annoyance. She looked blank for a moment but quickly snapped out of it, blinked then shook her head. She shrugged lightly before digging her fork into her salad.

However, when Remy continued to stare, she turned to him, swallowed and began to round on him.

"What?"

Remy shrugged.

"Y' looked a lil' lost back dere. Y' okay?"

Rogue shrugged in response making Remy frown slightly. He knew better and Rogue knew that too. But before she could even reply (or retort) there was a great 'BOOM' and a flash of smoke **(honestly, when I started writing this sentence I was like 'ok….what happens after the boom?' lol)** A few girls screamed, Bobby and Kurt fell out of their seats and practically every head that was at the table turned towards the figure that had _boomed_ out of no where. A gangly looking man dressed in black robes and a brief case in hand stepped into view and began to dust himself off. **(NOW I knew what was gonna happen!)**. He wiped the bald patch forming on his head (the rest was covered in red hair) and spoke out to Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry I'm late Molly dear, was held back at the office a tad- well I'll be god-smacked. This lot with you Marie?"

Arthur Weasley smiled cheerfully towards the still flabbergasted group. But the shock wore off quickly after Mrs. Weasley got up out of her chair and made her way towards her husband. She kissed him on the cheek before taking a step back and looking him up and down as if to check for bullet holes. After she was sure there were no bullets or blood shed, she pushed him into a vacant seat and set a plate of food before him.

After Mr. Weasley's arrival at the house, things progressed well into the night with chatter, magic and all around good spirits from everyone with the exception of Kitty. Now, everyone sat around the main lounge room both well fed and on the verge of slumber. Rogue sat in one of three conjured green bean bag with Fred and George by the blazing fireplace with her legs pulled up and her head resting sleepily on her knees. They had played a few games of exploding snap but when that grew tired they decided upon talking until there was simply nothing else to talk of.

"So, what do you think you'll be doing without _us_ around once you get back to Hogwarts Mar?"

"Go completely mad that's what. What without _us_ around to get her into-"

"And out-"

"Of trouble. She's bound to be bored out of her skull."

"Except for when Saphy's around of course."

Rogue rolled her eyes as the twins became mixed in their own conversation. What would she do now that Fred and George were not going to be there with her? Having graduated the year before, it would only be herself, her friend Sapphire "Saphy" and… the mutants? She didn't even want to think about what would happen. However, before she could think about it any further, Mrs Weasley rose from her seat and yawned exhaustedly as she spoke.

"Alright you lot, I think it time we all went to bed? Fred George, Ginny, Marie, you first. Come on."

There were numerous groans of disagreement from around the room but Mrs Weasley quickly put a stop to that when she sent yellow sparks shooting off her wand. The band of young mutants and wizards didn't need telling twice before they jumped to their feet and scuttled off in the direction of the stairway. Fred and George gave their mother hasty pecks on the cheek, followed by Ginny and (though slightly reluctant around her team mates) Rogue who was given an extra hug by her surrogate mother. However, as the mutants and wizards began to file out of the room, Rogue made a detour in her father's direction. At her approach, Sirius stood up from his seat and pulled his daughter into a tight squeeze of a hug. He placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before pulling back to look her in the face.

"Happy to be home?"

Rogue smiled.

"Very. Thanks for coming after meh before Dad."

Sirius smiled as he pushed back a few stray strands of hair from her face. There was a warm glint in his eyes as he spoke again.

"What kind of father would I be if I didn't come after my daughter at her time of need?"

Rogue chuckled. Only he could get away with saying something like that without an angry retort of _"I can take care of myself!" _Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. She hadn't been able to do such a thing in so long; it was almost like coming home all over again.

"Ya would beh a very sorrah Dad. 'Cause ah would've kicked ya for not comin'."

Sirius chuckled heartily. She always had been one for brash action; much like him. However, it was her mother's sense of rationality that kept her from making too brash decisions.

_-Flash back-_

"_Sirius! Sirius don't be a fool! You'll hurt yourself and I'll have to come help you back to the Medical Wing!"_

_Sirius, a boy no older than fourteen gave a brazen smile before making another hasty jump as another one of the Whomping Willow's many branches came swinging towards him. He dodged it quickly but he failed to notice another branch come behind him and before he could react, he was flung ten feet off the ground and landed with a crunch on the grass. Sirius laid there, his black and scarlet robes torn in places while he remained silent and still; paralysed by the sting of the blow. However, no sooner had he fallen to the ground, a face filled with concern and anger came into his vision. Emerald eyes glared down at him, half with distress while the other half remained angry and annoyed._

"_Sirius Black, you insufferable ass. What am I going to do with you?"_

_Sirius could only grin and let a few rough words slip between his lips. _

"_I have a list but I left it in another set of Robes."_

_Hannah Chambers could only roll her eyes._

_-End of flash back- _

"_Dad?_ Dad?"

Sirius broke away from his trail of thoughts. Looking down at his daughter, he found confusion mirror in her emerald eyes. _Her mother's eyes. _He gave a feeble smile before speaking again.

"Sorry White Wings. What did you say?"

Rogue raised a brow at her father. He had spaced out for nearly two minutes with a vague expression across his face while she had tried to break him out of it. This wasn't like him.

"Ah asked if ya okay? Ya seemed lost for a second?"

Sirius shrugged innocently but before she could bug him for anymore info, he raised his hand and pulled back his right sleave to look at a gold watch on his wrist. It was close to two in the morning.

"Well would you look at the time? We should be heading for bed."

"But Dad-"

"No buts Marie Black! To bed with you- There will be a lot to do in the morning."

"Ya startin' t' sound lahke Molly Weasley!"

"With good reason. Now go."

And with that, he turned her around and pushing her towards the staircase. The discussion was over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry it took so damn long to get this update up and running, but I've got work (2 jobs in fact!) and I'm running low on ideas. But I'll get this puppy going soon enough! Don't you worry! REVIEW! That always proves to be encouraging to a writer with a case of writer's block! (which I am currently suffering from!!!)**

**Thanks folks!**

**-ultimategammy91**


	8. Speculations and Eggs

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews. Now, about Harry (as many of your have been asking about) I can't promise anything but with the idea I'm running with at the moment, Harry is most likely to appear a LOT later in the story. I can't say when (cuz I obvious can't be sure) but he will. As will Hermione and Ron. Okay? **_

_**Sorry for the extremely long wait with this chapter. Hopefully the light amount of fluff will make up for that!**_

_**Thanks again folks!  
**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eight – Speculations and Eggs **

The next morning, after a long night of troublesome dreams and little sleep, Rogue was awoken to the gentle hum of her alarm clock. Unlike the annoying, bleeping alarm clocks that _normal_ people shut off or, more often, threw at the nearest wall in the morning, this alarm clock was different. _Magical._ Literally. The clock appeared, to an untrained eye, like an old fashioned, polished gold clock with Roman Numerals and delicate clock hands. As soon as the hands pointed at the eight and the twelve, the alarm went off. However, instead of an irritating persistence of beeping, instead, a soothing yet motivating tune of piano, acoustic guitar and a few other instruments began to play. The alarm served its purpose well, for not a minute after its tune began to play, Rogue's eyes fluttered open but closed at the sudden exposure to the light. She tried again after a few moments, her eyes adjusting better to the morning light before she made to move out of the comfort of the bed. However, moment her feet hit the wooden floor bored, chills ran up her legs as the chill of the floor sprung to life at the contact. She hissed through her teeth as the cold air rushing through her teeth but she stood up in spite of the cold. She was definitely back home.

She lingered a moment, just staring at the room around her, familiarising herself with her room again. It was exactly as she had left it. Her writing desk was covered in parchment roles and quills, among various other objects, both magic and Muggle made. One of her closet doors stood ajar with a fluoro green bed robe hanging from a magic coat hook in the shape of a brass, gold hand that was meant to grip whatever came within its grasp. A few pieces of clothing hung on the back of her desk chair, clean and folded no doubt by Kretcher the house elf as it was his duty to keep the house clean despite his own _opinions_ of its occupants. The tall walls that had been painted a warm yellow not two years before were covered in posters and various photos in frames. Some figures on the posters snored gently in their magic bound walls while those in the photos moved about just as they away had since the moment of their creation. Few _Muggle_ posters adorned the walls but those that did stood unmoving and silent. Meanwhile, the only light that entered the room came from the tall oval shaped window that looked out across the rooftops of the surrounding houses. Rogue felt herself relax comfortably as she let in a breath of fresh air. Despite the cold, and at the moment her lack of enthusiasm in the morning, it felt good to be back home.

Grumbling sleepily, Rogue made her way about the room, looking for some clothes. She pulled out a pair of maroon coloured jeans and an old white t-shirt from atop her desk chair. As she pulled on the shirt, she felt the fabric strain slightly as she pulled it on but managed to pull it on without tearing the sleaves off as she pulled it on. It was an older shirt than she'd thought, with its firm yet not uncomfortable fit against her frame. She gave a small grunt of annoyance, but didn't attempt to look for another shirt. Her stomach was grumbling for food and she had little patience to look for something else to wear. So, after flattening her hair and pulling on a pair of ugg boots (1) she picked up the closest thing she could find, which happened to be an old forest green sweater, and pulled it on over her shirt as she exited her room and headed towards the staircase.

As she made her way down the hall, she passed an old mahogany clock. The hands read that it was only a minute past seven in the morning, so Rogue wasn't at all surprised to find that no one else was out in the corridor. Even the figures in the paintings were sound asleep, serving as the only source of sound in the hall way as they continued to snore noisily. Rogue made her way silently down the corridor, careful not to wake any of the paintings or the people behind the doors, before descending the staircase that creaked feebly under her footsteps. Once on the main floor, she made her way towards the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned sleepily. However, not two steps away from the kitchen door, voices caught on her ears and she stopped in her footsteps. She listened carefully with interest as the voices continued to speak to each other.

"-you can't honestly believe that that mob found us by some kind of twisted chance, Chuck. They must have been plannin' that attack for a while-"

Charles gave a heavy sigh but replied nonetheless.

"I don't deny that it was by chance that they found us, but I do not think _they_ could have possibly done it on their own. They were angry civilians, Logan. Not mastermind terrorists. They may have been manipulated some how. Perhaps with some inside information to assist them-"

"So you're sayin' all mutant haters are _manipulated_ into hunting down our kind? Chuck, they _were_ actin' on their own call."

"I have to agree Charles. They knew perfectly well what they were doing and I do not think you or anyone can justify their actions by merely protesting that they were manipulated into action. They got past our security sensors without fail and they set fire to the mansion without a second thought. What more proof is needed to say that they did this willingly?"

Rogue silently leant against the door frame with her ear to the wall. Logan, Storm and the Professor had been so calm and collected about the situation until now. They hadn't made any notion that there was something bigger behind why the institute had been attacked by the anti-mutant mob, at least not to the students. She heard Charles let out another heavy sigh before speaking.

"There precisely is my point Ororo. What civilian would know how to disable a high technology security system? There are many well equip technicians in Bayville, but the technology I acquired for the security system isn't even available to the public.

By _manipulated, _I meant that someone must have given them the _right_ information and means of getting past our security."

There was a silence of realisation between the three teachers but it ended quickly.

"But who Charles? The Government has not made any move towards anti-mutant hostilities as of yet and we haven't had this much anti-mutant activity in Bayville since Apocalypse was defeated."

Rogue wondered the same thing, but perhaps with a broader range of potential suspects. There were various anti-mutant groups that could have arranged such an attack. _The Friends of Humanity_ organisation was rising in numbers these days, especially with their _effective_ _policies_ that had led to many mutant lynching and torture of mutants.

"I could go back to Bayville and sniff around for some answers, Chuck. 'Reckon we should get to the bottom of this before something else happens."

There was silence again and Rogue found herself waiting on Charles' answer probably with as much anticipation as Logan himself. But more of the worried kind. Finally, Charles spoke.

"Very well Logan. But perhaps not just yet. I think it would be best we gave it a couple of days before you go investigating. There could be trouble getting around without being recognised and I have yet to hear any word from Hank since I last tried to contact him."

"I could handle things enough on my own."

Logan grunted in irritation. His anticipation seemed to be fuelled by his eagerness to put whoever destroyed their home to justice by his own means. His means of justice having something to do with his claws no doubt.

"That may be but I think it best we act with caution Logan. We weren't prepared for that attack. We can't afford to make the same mistake."

Another grunt was all Rogue heard from Logan before Ororo spoke up.

"Maybe it would be better if I accompanied Logan for this mission. We could cover more ground and keep you informed of any progress?"

It wasn't lightly taken to mind but Charles was quick to agree.

"I think that the best course of action. Perhaps when the students and I leave on the 1st of September, you and Logan can return to Bayville. How long do you expect to stay there?"

"As long as it takes to get what we need. You alright with that 'Ro?"

"I want to find these monsters that did this much as you Logan. It doesn't matter to me how long it takes for us to find out the truth."

There was a strong determination behind Ororo's words a well as evidence of anger on the matter as well. Rogue could understand her mentor's anguish over the loss of their home, for though Hogwarts would always be her true homes, the Xavier Institute was just as much a home to her as it had been for the rest of the X-Men.

"Then it is settled. However, I don't think it would be best we told the students about this just yet."

"_Therefore I would appreciate it, Marie, if you kept this to yourself until I say otherwise?"_

Rogue shuddered uncomfortably as Xavier's voice barged through her mind abruptly but she quickly agreed and apologized for eaves dropping on the conversation.

"_That's quite alright. But I trust you to keep it to yourself Marie."_

"_Ah promise Professor."_

"_Good. Now, would you like to come in and join us? I believe Logan has noticed your presence." _

As soon as the mental link disappeared, Rogue stepped into the room only to find Logan, Ororo and the Professor at isle in the kitchen. She smiled sleepily, doing her best not to appear like she knew anything that had happened, for Logan and Ororo's sake at least. As she made her way towards the coffee pot beside the stove, she bid them good morning.

"Mornin'."

The three teachers greeted her kindly, all feeling just a little more inclined to be a little more pleasant around her considering the circumstances of the day before. Ororo came and rest an almost reassuring hand on her shoulder, a kindly smile across her face as she spoke.

"Good morning child. You're up rather early this morning. Did you sleep well?"

Rogue nodded as she leant against the bench top and was about to reply when she noticed what Ororo was wearing and blanked out completely when she hit realisation. Her snow white hair pulled back into a loose tail in a cream white clip while she donned a white long sleave shirt and a full length purple skirt. The skirt was distinctive with an embroidered pattern of white and silver beads that swirled over the fabric like waves. Rogue had instantly recognised it. So she asked cautiously.

"Uh…nahce skirt Ororo. Uh, where did ya get it?"

Ororo took a quick glance at the skirt before looking back at Rogue, smiling warmly as she said in what Rogue could only say an admirable way.

"This? Oh your father was nice enough to pull out some old clothes he had found in the house."

Rogue made an inaudible 'oh' with her mouth, unable to let actual words slip out. She wasn't going to say anything but she couldn't help but feel a little possessive over her mother's old possessions. _"Why would Dad lend Ororo, Mama's clothes? Doesn't he know how important-" _She couldn't really say they were important because honestly they weren't. They were just clothes. But then again, they were _her_ mother's clothes. And in a way, they were some of the few things that Rogue had to help her remember what her mother had been like at all while she had been alive. Even an old skirt.

"That was good o' him. But ya'll better watch out 'Ro. He was some Ladies' man in his day. Ah think he maght beh up t' his ol' tricks again."

The blush across Ororo's face was an amusing sight, hence, the skirt was quickly forgotten and a new subject arose; breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, the first lot of students began to trudge sleepily into the kitchen, their eyes full of sleep and their mouths yawning in good morning. Mrs Weasley had descended the stairs, expecting to find a large group of teenagers grumbling for their breakfast, only to find Ororo, Rogue and a few others pulling their own weight to make a breakfast big enough to feed a Dragon or two. And when Ororo had told Mrs. Weasley to sit down and have a cup of tea, she didn't know whether or not to thank her or ask if she were dreaming. However, with Rogue's assurance that everything was taken care of, she thanked the both of them (giving her surrogate-daughter a tight squeeze of a hug) and sat herself down at the end of the dining table with a cup of herbal tea and the morning paper in hand. Hence, when the Weasley twins finally came to, they found their mother oddly in good spirits and breakfast ready made on the table. The sight left them baffled a good couple of minutes before they settled into their own seats and tucked in with the others in tow.

"Bloody hell, I think I jus' died an' went t' heaven Ms. Stormy. Don't even get food this good back home."

Ororo smiled at the Auzzie as he continued to shove full forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth. She didn't even show her annoyance towards being called _Stormy. _Several others murmured in agreement as they chewed down on the food, with some sending their compliments to Rogue and a few of the others who had help prepare breakfast. Rogue stood leant against the isle in the middle of the kitchen overlooking the connecting dining room as she nibbled on a piece of toast. She was lost in an absence of thoughts as she watched her friends, family and surrogate family eat. At least, she _was_, until a figure quickly came to stand behind her, leant forward and took a bite from her toast as she held it absentmindedly in hand. She broke from her trance immediately only to turn her head to find a grinning-half-chewing Cajun looking down over her shoulder. He looked very pleased with himself. Even more so when she began to growl at him.

"Hey! Get ya own food would ya Cajun?"

Remy grinned devilishly, a hint of stubble apparent across his jaw line as his grin broadened. His hair was tussled slightly, indicating that he had only just rolled out of bed, as well as the fact he was wearing nothing but a pair of track pants and a T-shirt (from who knows where). He smiled down at her as she scowled up at him before he spoke.

"_Bon Matin mon chére._ Sleep well?"

Rogue rolled her eyes as she turned away from him, flinging the half-eaten piece of toast back on its plate as she went. Smirking smugly, Remy picked up the discarded piece of toast and took a particularly loud bite of it as he followed her around the kitchen. He had the satisfaction of another growl and a glare tossed from Rogue's shoulder as she turned to look at him.

"Ah slept jus' fahne."

She hissed irritably as made her way over to the stove. Remy watched as she clicked her fingers only for the stove to suddenly ignite into emerald green flames. He stared in wonder for a moment as Rogue pulled out a small frying pan _the old fashioned way _from a cupboard. Unknown to him, a charm had been placed on the stove some months ago, for while the stove was a new addition to the kitchen, it was also a Muggle-made stove. Mr. Weasley had recovered it at a Muggle second hand electronics store and, being the lover of Muggle things he was, he had been quite proud of himself when he had brought it back to the house. However, unbeknownst to Mr. Weasley who didn't quite understand the mechanics of Muggle stoves, the stove itself had had no turning nobs or gas connections, so it couldn't work manually. So, instead, he placed a permanent charm on it so that Wizard folk could work it without the trouble of turning nobs. With a click of a finger, it would turn on, clapping would change the temperature depending on the number of claps and with a double click it would switch off. Though it was a trivial thing to Rogue, it was a new puzzle for Remy.

"Ya jus' gonna stand there all mornin' Cajun?"

Remy broke out of his small trance at her voice and did a second take of what she was doing. She had donned a black apron now, with a bowl of about a dozen eggs on the bench side while she held and stirred a bowl of egg yolks. Remy couldn't help feeling just a little bit stupid and smile for his almost childish gawking over a _magic stove_, but then, he wasn't exactly used to the idea of magic just yet. Nor did he have a problem with learning to get used to it. He stepped closer until he was right beside Rogue before he spoke.

"Need any help _chérie_?"

She didn't even look up at him as she spoke.

"Ah think ah can handle cookin' eggs Swamp Rat."

"Remy don't doubt y' skills wit' egg beatin' _chére, mais,_ Remy does want t' help nonetheless."

He grinned but she took little notice as she continued to stir the bowl with an egg beater while she walked about the kitchen, getting things out of pantry cupboards and other various things as she did so.

"Ah don't need ya help Cajun, ya can leave if ya want."

"_Gawd. Ah think ah'm goin' soft on him…" _She didn't know why, but it seemed his _annoying_ nature was beginning to settle with her, like she had acclimatised with his personality somehow within a mere day. It felt…_natural_ to banter with him so loosely.

"_Mais_, Remy _doesn't _want t' leave y' all on y' lonesome wit' all de work. Besides, he got t' pull his weight around some how _non_?"

Rogue had returned to the stove by now, with several things in her arms besides the bowl of eggs. She looked up at him, surveying him a moment in a mockery of a thoughtful way, when really she had already decided to let him help. She blew a stray hair from out of her face before gently shoving the bowl of eggs into his hands as she spoke.

"Fahne. Ya can scramble the eggs."

Remy gave a Cheshire cat grin before ascending to his task.

"_Merci. _Y' alright wit' dose?"

"Jus' fahne. Now scramble already!"

Remy chuckled, giving a mock salute as he made his way back to the stove. Grinning amusedly as she continued to run about the kitchen with things in hand.

"_Oui, oui mon Capitan!"_

"Don't start."

"_D'accord, d'accord. _Jus' one more t'ing _chére_?"

"Shoot."

Y' wanted scrambled _oui?"_

Rogue, despite having her hands full with yogurt tubs and a few other things, managed to turn around and roll her eyes at him as a reply. He chuckled again and turned his back on her to face the stove. Once his back was turned, Rogue smiled with amusement.

"_He makes it awful hard t' really hate him…"_

Unnoticed by Rogue, Remy could see the look across the Southern girl's face. Thanks to the good positioning of a small frying pan on the wall just above the stove, he had a clear view of her as she smiled. He felt himself beaming, a hidden grin across his face as he continued to work like he hadn't noticed a thing and then a good two seconds later-

"Y' should smile more often 'round Remy _chére_."

Immediately her smile disappeared and in its stead was a scowl.

"_But then he makes it awful easy t' hate him too…"_

"Marie! Tonks and Saphy are here!"

As Remy and Rogue's heads spun around at Fred's (or George's) call, two young women, the tallest with peculiar vivid purple hair while the shorter one with a head of long brown hair, stepped into the room. The two warranted a couple of waves and greetings from the Weasley clan, while, in the purple haired one's case, getting a couple of odd stares from the Xavier kids. Both either ignored or did not notice the stares, for not a moment later one pointed towards the kitchen door and the other followed her direction. Bright smiles broke across each face before the two rushed through the ajar kitchen door excitedly and pulled Rogue into a three-way hug. The three young women laughed, swaying slightly on the spot but kept on their feet as they began squealing and talking happily amongst each other. Remy couldn't help but grin with amusement at the sight of Rogue, _Rogue, _squealing in such an un-characterised manner. Finally, once the squealing ended, the girls began to talk on semi-average pitched levels.

"Girl do yeh know how much yeh scared meh t' death?! When yeh Pa went off lookin' fer yeh b'cause they couldn' find yeh- Don't do that again yeh hear?"

Rogue snorted but one look from the brown haired Irish Lass stopped her from sniggering out loud. She was forced to swallow before apologising.

"Sorry Saphy."

"Well I should hope you are Mar. Gave us all a right heart attack when you disappeared from that _school_."

As the purple haired woman continued to speak, _Saphy_ set her gaze away from the two and focused on Remy for the first time. Remy, smirked and gave a small nod while Saphy raised a brow at him, unimpressed. Remy didn't have to wait long before Saphy tugged on Rogue's sleave to get her attention and pointed to him.

"Mar. Who's _that_?"

Rogue turned, locked eyes with Remy for about half a second before turning back to her friends. She smiled, grabbed their hands and pulled them towards Remy who was still keeping an eye on the eggs. Remy gave a polite smile, watching as Saphy gave him another raised brow as if to measure him up to standard while Tonks just smiled amiably as Rogue began introductions.

"Saphy, Tonks, this is Remy LeBeau, -Remy, Sapphire McIvor and _Nymphadora _Tonks."

Remy extended a hand to Sapphire first, giving another smile as he spoke (just to annoy her).

"Bonjour Sapphire. Pleasure t' meet y'."

Sapphire reluctantly took Remy's hand and shook it but let it go quickly as she replied.

"Yeah. Yeh say that now."

Remy chuckled, humouring her, but kept a mental note not to get to far on the girl's bad side. Rogue on the other hand, just rolled her eyes and ignored Sapphire's warning as Remy extended a hand to Tonks.

"Bon t' meet y' Nymphadora."

Tonks' pleasant smile faded instantly. Her once twinkling dark eyes turned cold and _literally_ red with anger while her hair did much the same. It was a frightening and amazing sight, watching her hair as it went from a peculiar violet shade to a vibrant flush of red. One sight Remy was sure he didn't want to see again if he knew what was good for him. Not the moment the name _Nymphadora _has slipped between his lips had his hand grasped her own hand. He felt his finger bones crush under her iron grip as she hissed.

"Don't. Call. Me. _Nymphadora."_

And with that, she mercifully let go of Remy's hand and her hair and eyes returned to their original colours. Remy, as he massaged his aching hand, turned to Rogue who was going red in the face as she tried not to burst out laughing. He gave her a puzzled look, wincing as he massaged his hand, before speaking.

"Is dere somet'ing here Remy should know about _chérie_?"

Rogue snorted in reply before pulling herself together enough to speak.

"Don't called Tonks by her first name. It…_irritates_ her."

Tonks gave Remy an irritable look while Sapphire just smiled smugly, enjoying the entertainment at Remy's expense. Remy on the other hand just smirked casually, his true emotions unseen as he inspected Rogue's friends. Nym- _Tonks_, was of course the more_ individual_ of the two. Her unusual hair came just over her shoulders in thin wisps of violet while she was dressed in burgundy leather and velvet clad coat, jeans and black top, a wand hanging from a belt around her waist. Apart from the obvious _sensitivity _over her name, she seemed like a nice…witch. Sapphire, contrary to Tonks, had a more ordinary appearance. Her waist-length hair laid dead straight against her back, her slim frame clad in a denim-blue jacket over a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Her Sapphire blue eyes however, were set in cold glare in his direction without so much of a need for a sneer across the rest of her face. She had _a look_ that he didn't know whether to fear or return.

"Yeh eggs are burnin'."

Breaking out of his reverie of thoughts, Remy turned back to the stove only to find flaming eggs burning in the pan. He quickly grabbed the pan lid and covered the eggs, beating the flames down until they diminished and the smoke began to fill the air. He fanned the stove area before taking off the lid and inspecting the remnants of the eggs. Remy turned to the girls and offered the pan to them.

"Eggs anyone?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Kind of a filling chapter but I think you enjoyed it right? I mean, I introduced Tonks and my character Sapphire McIvor? And I even got Remy in the bad books of Rogue's friends! He gonna have to go to great lengths to earn brownie points with these girls. :P **_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed this update. I'm SO sorry Its taken me so long to update but I'm really stressed out and busy. But considering it was my Birthday Today, I decided to treat myself (and you all) to an update. :D **_

_**Until next update!!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


End file.
